because we are meant to be
by maria190
Summary: Hey you guys. I am really excited I am able to introduce to you this alternative ending I came up with about my favorite couple. Will Traynor and Louisa Clark. I am completely devoted to their love story. Because some people are meant to fall in love. That's why I wanted to continue the book's epilogue and take it from there. A what if…because anything is possible in this life!
1. Chapter 1

**P.s: I wish that something like that could happen. These two characters are meant for each other in my opinion. I hope you agree. Enjoy!**

… **..** This morning was strange. I got up with a weird feeling. And suddenly, there I was. In Zurich. In that hotel room at the airport that Mrs. Traynor booked me. The car she would send for me to go to Will would come for me the following morning.

It took me some minutes only to find out that I was dreaming all the things that happened from the moment I fell asleep in the hotel room. And today was actually the morning that the car that Mrs. Traynor would send was coming for me. Will wasn't dead yet. This was the day I was going to see him. To say goodbye. But I felt his death in my dream before it happen. Our final moments. His letter. What he said in that letter. I am important to him and he loves me that much that he thinks I will be happy without him. But he is wrong. I could never be happy without him. And I saw it. And I couldn't let this happen. I was only able to imagine how my life would be without Will. But now that I felt it….I knew I couldn't live in a world without him in it.

So I got all up, determined to do something about it. He was my only love. And I couldn't let him do something like this. He was in despair but I could bring him joy. He had a reason to live. Many reasons. So I was at the hotel's lobby waiting for the car and I did borrow the computer and tried to speak to Ritchie. And so I did. He was online.

"Ritchie. Are you there?"

"Yes Bee. Good Morning. What's going on? Everything ok?"

"Actually no. I'm in Switzerland and I was going to say goodbye to Will. He hasn't changed his mind"

"I am so sorry to hear that. But what do you mean you were going to say goodbye to him? Will you leave? You can't bare seeing him for the last time?"

"No. I won't leave. I was going to say goodbye, but I had a dream of what would happen. His death, after his death. And I felt it. And I can't let him do this. Because he loves me and he loves life. I will try to make him see that and change his mind."

"But Bee. If he is there, that means you can't change his mind. Not easily anyway."

"I think I will. He loves me too much. He did everything to make me happy. He tried to teach me things. And he did. And I want to spread my wings, claim the world as my own as he once told me, but only with him. So I would like your help."

"What can I do? If there's anything I can do to help ,you know I'll do it"

"Ok, just help me persuade this stubborn man of mine to live. You need to talk to him"

"Ok, but how can I have a contact with him?"

"Well, I have an idea"

"Ok let's do this bee. I hope we will make it."

And there it is. I suddenly had hope!


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later I was there. In that beautiful spot with white houses all around, but so cold and creepy at the same time. My Will was in there and I was ready to enter the house that was supposed to be the last place I would have the chance to look at him, feel him, touch him, kiss him. But I intended to do my best. Everything I could to persuade him to live. And I had Ritchie this time to achieve that. I had to achieve that. So I rang the bell door. A woman opened and it was like as if she knew who I was. But sure she knew. They were expecting me. WILL WAS EXPECTING ME.

The Traynors were there. Mr and Mrs Traynor and Georgina were in the room as I opened the door. And then I saw him before I enter. Handsome as always. I was nervous and as I walked in the room I accidentally smashed a vase. I said: "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

Everyone looked at me and then Will said: "Well...I was wondering when Louisa Clark would make her quiet entrance".

I walked in and I said: "Hello everyone" I glanced at Will and he was looking at me with so much love. The same love I had into my eyes for him. Mrs Traynor glanced at Mr Traynor and Georgina and said: "We will leave you to it". They went at the small lobby outside the room and as I looked at him he said: "Don`t tell me. You're here to get me my last plate of pesto with green gravy".

I looked at him and remembered the day when I served him pesto with green gravy and he laughed because I never had pesto and didn't know how to serve this. This was the first time in a long time that Will laughed at anything. "No actually I'm here to see the man I love and kidnap him". He was tearful as he heard the word "love" coming out from my mouth. And I was ready to shed tears. I was barely holding myself not to.

"And where would you take me too?"

"Well I haven't decided yet. I" ll come up with something". He laughed and then he said :

"Open the doors Clark...I want to see outside". And so I did and it was all beautiful outside. And I thought everything is too beautiful and Will must enjoy them. He must live. He must enjoy life, enjoy us and what we feel about each other. I had to do something and make things better. I had to keep him alive. And Ritchie was my best chance to do that.

"Come here Clark, right close to me. I want to feel you. All of you. Your smell, your touch, your kiss" .

I went to that bed right close to him and kissed him. In that bed hearing the sound of his heart. And then he felt my body trembling as I was holding his hand and as my head was on his chest. He felt me crying.

"Clark look at meee"

"No I can't. I just want to hold you"

"Look at me love even if your face is all red. I want to see that beautiful face of yours"

So I looked at him with all the love in the world and I said:

"You are an impossible man Traynor but I love you with all my heart. This day is tearing my heart apart. Just don't let go".

"I love you too Clark. Yes I am an impossible man and the world will be better without me".

"No it won't. This world is great only with you in it."

"You are scored on my heart Clark. You were from the first day you walked in with your sweet smile and your ridiculous clothes and your bad jokes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. I love you. You know that. "

"I know but it's nice to hear you say it"

"Clark you know that if I had a chance of getting better I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't...leave you. But I will always be with you even after this. These past six months with you were the best months in my entire life. You gave me meaning and you are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"These past six months were the best of my life too Will. My love. You are the best thing that I could ever ask God. I know that you love me that you are in pain and if you really think that you can't bare it I can't force you to change your mind. I know that. Yes you're tired I understand. And I came here to support you and tell you that you are loved deeply, truly and eternally by Louisa Clark. I will support you IF you want this because I love you. Because I respect you. And because of this love and respect I have to know you are sure because I don't want you to leave if I can do something about it..."

"What do you mean Clark?"

"I respect your choices Will but I have to try and make you see that you can go on living. I can't just let you go without trying till the end. Not if there is still a chance."

"You don't get it Clark. This is not your choice"

"No. It's not. You are right. It's yours. And that is why you need to have all the facts and opinions especially from people that understand what you are going through."

"What do you mean Clark?"

I got up and reached for my phone. I had Ritchie video called and as he appeared on my phone screen I sat next to Will pointing the screen at him.

"This is Ritchie Will and I think you should talk to him. Don't get angry Will. I just want you to listen at what he has to say. And if after this you still want to go with this then I will be forced to watch the hardest thing in my life".

"I am not angry Clark. I am proud because you won't let go. It's who you are. I'll talk to him"

I gave Will a big smile and then I said: "But I'd better leave you alone. You need to have the chance to talk alone with Ritchie". So I placed my phone stand to my phone and put it on Will's bed right in front of him so that he can see Ritchie and speak to him.

"Ok Ritchie I am sorry for the waiting. I'll leave you to it".

"Clark" Will said. "I will listen Clark. I'll talk but only because you try. For you. But I don't think there is something or someone that could change my mind. Unless they found out how to fix a spinal cord injury like mine."

"Just listen to him". As I was going to the small lobby where Will's family was, I heard Will and Ritchie talking to each other.

"Hello Will I am Ritchie. Louisa told me a lot about you. I am glad I can finally meet you even if it's online".

"Hello Ritchie..."

I closed the door behind me and now all I had to do is wait. As the Traynors and Georgina saw me closing the door behind me Mrs Traynor asked me. "What is the matter Louisa? Who is this Ritchie that Will just spoke to on the phone? This is weird given the reason we are here today" and while she was talking to me I could see she was just about to shed tears.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Traynor, Georgina, this Ritchie is our last chance, our best chance to save Will".

"What do you mean Louisa?"

Georgina said and I began explaining to all three of them what was all this about. About my dream... everything. When I finished they had hope. I could see that in their eyes. And then Mr Traynor said: "Louisa I want to thank you"

"Don't thank me yet Mr Traynor because we will have to wait and see. I believe we can make this. That Ritchie can make it"

"Yes I know we have to wait and see but thank you for still trying and loving him so much"

"Louisa, I really hope you understand that we are all grateful and we consider you from now on as part of this family because now we understand how much you love our son. Our perfect and beautiful boy." Mrs Traynor said and I saw her shedding tears while she was holding my hand.

Then Georgina said: "I wish we can have my brother for a long time and I wish I will have the chance to show him how much I love him. Thank you Louisa and from now on you can consider me as your sister too." And then she hugged me tight.

And then I cried and told them : "Thank you and you have to know I consider you all as my people . How could I not to ? You are Will's family and he is the love of my life. Let's pray that Ritchie can make it. "

And now all the four of us could do nothing but wait. Wait for Will and Ritchie to finish their talk. The most critical moment for us all and mostly for Will, has come. What will it be? A question we were soon about to discover the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**WILL AND RITCHIE**

The strangest day of all was today. I was here in this room in Switzerland and I should be dead in a few minutes. The process was delayed because Clark, my Clark is too stubborn to let me go. I don't think I know how to react. Happy of knowing that Louisa, my Clark struggles to keep me alive? Or sad and even mad, that in the end, in this instant moment my own people don't respect what I want.

But I can't blame her. How could I? She loves me too much to let me go and she wants for me to be sure that I want this. I understand that. And that's why I agreed to listen to Ritchie. I had to acknowledge Clark her effort , but hearing out Ritchie doesn't mean I will change my mind.

"So, Will are you really going to do this?"

"Do what? It's okay. You can say it"

"Well, this ….. the euthanasia thing."

"Yes, I am here so …. Yes. I'll go through with it. I'll do it. I've made up my mind."

"Yes Will. You are here and this means you will do this … I suppose. But being here doesn't mean you can't go. I mean …. Don't get me wrong. I'm with you if you really made up your mind. I am not talking to you today to change your mind"

"Then why are you Ritchie?"

"Before I answer why I am talking to you this day, I want to ask you the very same question. If you made up your mind then why are you talking to me this day? I'm sure it's for Louisa's shake but I also think that you wanted someone like me ….. like you actually, to tell you that life is worthliving. Even if we can't move our bodies."

"Ritchie, I'll do this. I have to"

"There's no have to Will. There's only want to. And to answer your question, I'm talking to you today, because Louisa is devastated. And she loves you so much that she's willing to respect your choice if you really want this but she is also willing to not give up on you if there's still a chance for you to want to live. But I am also talking to you today because I wanted to know as a quad myself if you really feel that your life is miserable or if you are just so tired and you want to quit. And I'm sure it's the second. I get it. You're tired but your life can be great. Maybe not the same as it was before that freaky accident, but so what?"

"You don't know me Ritchie and that's why you don't get me"

"Oh I do …. I was quiet a sportsman before. But I will tell you this. I am really happy with my life. And you can be too. You'll just have to see the potential in being a quad and all the things you can do. You focus all the time in all the things that you can't do Will and that's wrong. Yes ….. I miss all the things I used to do too. I can't lie about that. But I am happy"

"So you are saying I am wrong?"

"I don't judge you Will. I respect your decision but you'll throw so much away in my opinion"

"What do you mean Ritchie?"

"Life meaning Will. You should search inside you why are you doing this. After all you are quiet a smart man and by the way -you could keep working because I've heard so many times about Will Traynor's brilliant mind in the business circles even after your accident. Everyone would be thrilled to be mentored by you- I am just saying"

"I am doing this Ritchie because I know there isn't any better than this . I won't ever be better"

"Will, trust me. You can enjoy many things but just in a different way. But you won't enjoy them less than others. Just differently . So my friend allow me to tell you that you THINK there isn't any better than this. You DON'T KNOW that. Let me ask you something. When was the last time … maybe the only time that you felt happy after your accident?"

I stayed there in silence and then I said the obvious: "The last six months since I met her. Since I met Clark"

"Exactly. I would do everything for someone to fight for me like Louisa does for you. Able bodied people, quad people, and generally people … usually never have what Louisa and you have and I can tell that from the way she speaks for you all the time and now by seeing how you speak for her. She did all this research for you to find what would make you happy enough for you to want to live. And you were willing to go to all these places she suggested, even in Mauritius just to make her happy and make her see the world. Because you love her and she loves you. And that's the life meaning my man. True love"

"I love Louisa Ritchie above all. That's why I want the best for her. She will be better of without me. My parents and my sister too. And I will surely stop being exhausted, tired and fully medicated all the time"

"Oh, for the love of God Will. I know about meds, exhaustion and pain my man. Vey well. And I do know all about love. You …. hating the pain and exhaustion …. well I'm with you. But you can manage this. As I am. But thinking that the people you love and love you back will be better of without you ….. well, you couldn't be more wrong Will. They love you no matter what. Trust me on this. If you do this today, you'll crush them and they will be forever stimulated by your absence."

"So what's your point here?"

"My point is that if you really think that they would be better of without you, then you are not as smart as I thought Will. You are wrong. But I want you to think if you want to stay here. Because you get that this could be a happy life don't you?"

"Yes. I get this. But it's not my life Ritchie. And noone gets it. It's my decision"

"Yes. It's your decision. But you should ask yourself if this is a decision you would regret if you could? I am just giving you all the facts here for you to decide. But it's still your decision."

I was having a hard time because he wasn't insane. All these were actually true. I let him go on as I was still thinking and processing!

"You said this is not your life. Incorrrect. This is not your old life. This is your new life. And maybe better than the previous one.

"Go on" I was intrigued to what he was about to say.

"Think of your life before. You had your mobility. Yes. And don't get me wrong. I would want to be able to move myself again but this doesn't define who I am. This doesn't define who you are."

I couldn't speak…..

"And when did you feel emotionally fulfilled?"

I was staring at him while he was speaking to me from Clark's phone screen and then I said the only truth: "When I met Clark"

"That's right . When you met her. She is pretty much the only thing that makes you want to get up in the morning. Your own words. Something that most people will never have. A reason to get up in the morning. But you do. And I think Nathan is not only your nurse but also a great friend of yours who really cares about you. Were your previous friends that caring?"

"I see Clark talked to you quiet often"

"Yes she did. She told me everything. She wanted someone to help her"

"I guess I hadn't any real friends back then Ritchie"

"Outside. Just right outside Will ….. your family is waiting including Clark as you call her. I get why are you considering this. Maybe I would too if I wasn't loved by anyone. But you are. You are so loved by them. So what's to consider? You have love and support. But I think you persuaded yourself that you have to go and that you are useless. But you are not. You are the most capable and handsome man as Louisa says"

"She said that?"

"Yes. So just do yourself a favor and decide if you want to live and if you love anything that much that is worth fighting for. Life is beautiful Will by the people we have loving us. And you have plenty of them. And if I can see that, then you can see that too. That's all I'm saying: Do you really want to do this?"

"I need to do this Ritchie"

I needed to do lots of things but I realized I eventually didn't want to. I asked if you want to do this Will"

"That's not the same example Ritchie"

"Yes it is Will. The conclusion is the same for me"

"And what would that be?"

"That you have a lot of reasons to live. Too many actually. Don't throw them away. I'm sure your life still means a lot to you even if you had buried it deep inside of you. I was ready to give up. But I found it"

"What's that?"

"Life meaning Will. The question is what's yours?"

His words were so overwhelming. He knew what I was going through. Better than anyone. And when he asked me what was my life meaning I could only see one person in my mind and in my heart. And I said without second thought:

"Clark, it's Clark Ritchie"

So there I was. From completely determined I was now actually having second thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMILLA**

Only fifteen minutes had gone by since Louisa told us who this Ritchie was, but it was like a century. We didn't know –all of us, me, Steven, Georgina and even Louisa- how to react. Happy for the hope we suddenly had or terrified because we didn't know what to expect anymore. But one thing was certain. We were relying on Ritchie and of course on what Will feels for Louisa. This combination, these two people, could save my beautiful son's life. His precious life even though he doesn't think that it's precious since this damn accident.

"Mommy are you feeling okay?"

Georgina said to me. I was pale as much as Louisa was. I know Georgina and Steven pretending to be stronger than us, but I could see the anxiety and this black sadness and fear in their eyes.

"No Georgina, actually I am not. I won't be until I know that my boy has changed his mind"

"Darling… I know ….. I can't say anything right now. I just hope that Will, our baby will understand how much he has in this life. Because I don't know what are we going to do without him"

"Oh mommy, I want him, my big brother to live. I promise we will all make up for the times we made him feel he was facing a cold enviroment way before his accident. My brother has to let us make up to him and show him how deeply we all love him"

I turned to Louisa and she was just looking the three of us, not being able to speak. And then suddenly, she was singing quietly.

"Louisa" I said ….

"Yes Mrs. Traynor?"

"What are you singing dear?"

"The Mallahonkey song. I did that for Will a night he was not feeling well. It's something good. I told him something good. It keeps me calm Mrs. Traynor thinking about that night"

I think that was the time I wanted to take Louisa in my arms. And then suddenly …. We were both trembling in each other's arms. Georgina and Steven were holding each other's hands and I could see tears in their eyes. Steven asked Louisa:

"Louisa do you really think that Ritchie can do something?"

"Mr. Traynor I hope so because I can't even think my life without your son. He will say to him the truth as he sees it as a quad and as it is. That's why I think he can achieve something. But …"

"But what Lou?" Georgina popped in

"But I also know Will as you do. And that's why I am so afraid. Because if Will Traynor decides something, then it's almost impossible to change his mind"

Then I turned to her:

"Yes, Louisa you're right. But don't forget that it was also impossible for Will to feel happy and go out and laugh after his accident. Until you came. Until he fell in love with you"

Steven and Georgina gave me a nod of agreement and Louisa gave me a smile full of hope. And then the door opened and one man stepped in and told us:

"I understand that this must be a difficult time for all of you, but if Mr. William Traynor is ready…. We will give you some more time with him. And if he is really sure about this we should get started in thirty minutes"

Nobody spoke until Steven managed to say a phrase:

"Ok. You can go for now"

"What are we going to do Mr. and Mrs. Traynor? Georgina? Shall I go inside?"

Louisa lost her ability to keep her patience as the rest of us. Fear overwelmed us.

"Just wait. Even the last second is important. We still have thirty minutes for Will to change his plans" Steven said full of love for his son.

"Yes. Yes. Daddy is right. Louisa don't go in yet. We should take advantage even from the last second of these thirty minutes"

Then I said:

"Oh come here my Louisa. We will all stay together as family and pray for our Will that he decides to live"

Tears filled my eyes and then Louisa said as she was looking above, all tearful.

"Please, God, Please, Please, just give him the strength and the will to stay with us. We love him so much. I love him so much"

We were all looking at her , me holding her hand while Georgina and Steven put their hands on my shoulders. I was ready to fall apart for my child. My baby boy. And there we were all of us, looking at that door. Behind that door Will and Ritchie were still talking and we would find out the outcome of this conversation, in about thirty minutes.

"Will, stay with us my love"

Louisa said, shedding tears.

Our lives were about to change forever … in thirty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys a few words from the author** **. Here I am, with another chapter. Thank you so much for your support and your opinion and comments are very welcome. I want to say I am really proud I keep writing about the best couple ever. They are scored on my heart. So enjoy and let me know what you think. I love them and I love all of you!**

Ten minutes. Ten more minutes for the Dignitas stuff to come in and start the bloody damn procedure. I don't even know how is this happening. The Traynor family and I were standing there until the front door opened. We thought for a second that they came earlier for our Will, but in our surprise it was somebody else.

"Am I late? Is it …. ? Did he …. ?"

"Nathan! No, not yet anyway ….. and ….. maybe not at all hopefully. I am so glad you are here for him"

"But of course I am here for him. But what do you mean Lou by not at all?"

"We don't know. We will in a few minutes"

I burst into tears and Mrs. Traynor tried to calm me down but she couldn't. She was too upset as all of us were

"I am sorry ….. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, Georgina ….. would somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Finally, when I barely pulled myself together, I explained to him.

"It's a matter of minutes now Nathan as you can see. It's up to him now. We will find out soon" Mr. Traynor told him.

"Clark"

I heard Will calling me. We were all looking at each other with surprise, anxiety and fear. We still had five minutes.

"Go to him. He called you. We'll be right after you in a while" Nathan said

"Oh God, I hope he changed his mind" Georgina said.

"Will?"

I was inside

"Close the door Clark"

"What happened? … What? … ?"

I saw my phone screen was all black. Ritcie had finished his talk with my Will

"Clark, come here and hold me"

And of course I did

"You are too bloody stubborn. You know that?"

"Will, I am stubborn and crazy and I would do anything for you"

I kissed him and then he said: "Kiss me again"

And I did ….. and then he smiled at me full of love. So full of love!

"In a little while as I calculate these people will come ready to start the procedure"

"Yes, but will you let them? Will please, please don't do this. They will come, yes in about three minutes. What will it be? What happened with Ritchie?"

"Clark I can honestly tell you that Ritchie got me into serious thinking"

"What does this mean? Are you having second thoughts? Then don't do this. Please Will. We can find a way together my beautiful love" I was thanking Ritchie inside me because I thought there was a chance. The clock was ticking inside my head and Will said:

"Lou, my Clark, I love you"

"And I love you"

"Clark ….."

"Yes?"

"Can you call my parents and Georgie in?"

I didn't ask him what he decided again and If Ritchie achieved what I was hoping for, because I realized I would find out so soon. And then I said :

"I will call them in. Whatever you need"

As they came in Nathan followed behind them

"Hey brother"

"Nathan …. I'm so glad you are here"

We were all staring at Will

"Will? What will it be? Nathan said looking at Will with the "don't do this look"

His family was looking at him so full in love as I was also looking at him so full of love

"Whatever you decided to do you have to know we love you and we are with you and here for you forever" Mrs. Traynor said

"I love you son. You are a piece of my heart and soul" Mr. Traynor said as Georgie also told him:

"I love you my big bro. And I would be honoured if you want to stay with us"

"Will , man , you are one of the best people I have ever known. Do you think you could stay?" Nathan said and then I looked at him

"You are the other half of me. Whatever you want but I wish you would consider to live. Because I love you. I just want you"

He looked at me and kissed me and then he said:

"I love all of you. Mom, Dad, Georgie, Nathan. And my beautiful Clark"

I was holding his hand and his mother was holding the other.

The two men of the Dignitas stuff came in. It was time.

"Excuse us, but as the protocol says we should get started if you, Mr. Traynor are ready. We have to ask you one more time, one last time"

"Ask me what?"

"That you understand that after we give you that mix then you will not be able to come back …. Your body will …. Well ….. you will die Mr. Traynor"

"I understand that"

"So Mr. William Traynor. Will you proceed?"

"Will … Will ….. ?" I said and I was looking at him so hopeful he would not do this as everyone else were hopeful

"Well ….."

He started his sentence. A sentence that would define everybody's lives. What would happen? It was time for all of us to find that out.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's what you have to think. If you have a meaning in this life then where are you going? I don't think I can say anything else. Now it's up to you mate. And if you'll make the decision I'm hoping for, I will be glad to meet you in person one day"

"Ritchie ….. "

"Yes Will"

"Thank you … and it would be nice if I could meet you in person too"

"Does this mean you're not doing the euthanasia?"

"It means I am really having second thoughts"

"That's enough for me. I trust you you will choose what I think you will. Bye Will and I hope I'll see you soon"

"Bye Ritchie"

That's how our talk with Ritchie ended and then I only wanted to call one name, which I did.

"Clark ….." I said aloud

And now we are all here in this room where everyone expects me to answer to the question that the dignitas stuff asked me:

"So Mr. William Traynor, will you proceed?"

"Well" I said having flashbacks from the moments Clark and I shared over these past six months. The happiest moments in my entire life. Then I continued my sentence:

"Well, a friend of mine talked to me about life meaning. I didn't know I had one and when I found it, I tried to convince myself that this wasn't enough. That I couldn't handle this because of my condition. How wrong I was."

I turned to Clark as she was holding my hand and told her:

"I am sorry I made you feel the way you did. I'm sorry I hurt you. I won't ever again"

"Oh my God Will. Really my love?"

"Yes my beautiful. Come here"

And we kissed , both of us sheding tears of joy.

"I am sorry Mr. Traynor but I don't understand. What will it be?"

"I won't do it. I want to live"

"We won't need you after all gentleman" my dad said full of happiness as he escorted them outside.

Then he, my mom and Georgina hugged me.

"Okay mate, I'm so ready to cry right now. Way to go Will. That's it." Nathan told me and this room in Switzerland became so warm and cheerful all of the sudden.

"Okay okay , we'll leave you two alone while we're getting everything ready for us to leave this place son. We'll meet you in the front as soon as you're ready." my dad said and they left me alone with my girl. My Clark.

"Ritchie is a real miracleworker and I will never be able to thank him enough " Clark said to me

"Yes Clark, but the real miracle here is our love. I won't ever let anything overcome this. I won't think of this place ever again"

"You Traynor, don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"I won't Clark . I promise. Come here"

We were kissing endlessly. The point is this:

I didn't know who I was after my accident. Even before my accident for that matter. Until she came . My fresh air. My breath. My Louisa Clark.

"So Will, my Will, what do you say I bring your wheelchair and get ready to leave this bloody place for good?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"I will always love you Will"

"I love you Clark. Now and forever"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys. I've just made some vocabulary and grammar changes in some words in the previous chapters so I uploaded them again. They are the same just a couple of words changed. That's why you got a notification email about new chapters 2, 3,4,5,6. They are still the same. But this is the brand new chapter of mine. Chapter 7 and I am really happy that I get to write about my favorite couple. Thanks the site and thank you for reading and reviewing folks. SO … Enjoyyyyy and let me know what you think!**

When Clark helped me sit on my wheelchair our faces were so close that I couldn't do anything but tell her this:

"Clark, kiss me love. God how much I love you"

"Thank you Will for staying with us. With me. I love you" and then we kissed passionately

"Thank you for reminding me Clark that I didn't have anywhere else to be"

We kissed again and I couldn't understand at this point how I could ever leave the sensation of her lips. Thank God I didn't.

"Are you ready Will? Let's meet the others outside. Your parents, Georgie and Nathan must be waiting for us"

"Ready my love. And ready to start a new life with you"

"This day is being the greatest Will"

"Come here" I said to her

"Right close to me Clark" she sat on my lap and said:

"You are the only thing that makes me want to get up and live life. I love you too much"

I kissed her and then I said:

"I love you and I want you to know that now we're starting. So let's go. Let's get out of here. Shall we?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes my Will"

We met my parents at the front, Clark sitting on my lap, and as we got out something extremely surprising happened. They were all laughing and clapping while they were saying:

"We love you Will"

Clark and I couldn't be happier. When the two cars came to pick us up, my dad said:

"There's only the tomorrow morning flight available so I was thinking we could all stay in a hotel for the night and have dinner to celebrate your decision my boy. What do you say?"

I looked at Clark and as she smiled at me I said:

"That would be great dad. So let's go . What are we waiting for?"

"Great my son" my dad responded

"Ok bro let's go" Georgie said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go sis"

And then my mother said:

"I couldn't be happier and I love you" and then she hugged me tight.

"I love you too mum"

"You mate, I have no words. I am really happy for you" Nathan said squeezing my shoulder.

"I am happy too Nate. Thank you. Now help me mate because this wheelchair won't get on the car by itself"

We got into the cars and when we arrived at the Swissotel, Nathan and Clark helped me get out of the car and when we all arrived in the main lobby my mother said:

"Ok dears, let's book our rooms."

"Let me take care of that darling. Five rooms, would that be correct everyone?"

"Actually dad, no. Clark and I will be staying together. So, four is the correct number dad"

"Of course of course. I'm sorry. Four it is."

As Georgie and Nathan were talking to each other and my parents were at the reception desk we were alone.

"I don't think you have a problem with that Clark" I said to her as she was looking at me happier than ever.

"Oh I don't know Traynor, I think I can live with this" she said to me with tearful and loving eyes.

Everyone understood that with the room gesture I was saying that Clark is officially my girl.

Everyone knew what we feel for each other after all and they were all happy about us. That we have found each other.

Nathan and Georgie came to us.

"I'm really loving this Will. It's like a dream come true." Nathan said as Georgina added:

"Yeah, brother … and Clark well, you are a real treasure. Don't ever let her off your sight Will"

"I won't Georgie. Not ever"

Clark was holding my hand and said:

"Your brother is perfect Georgie. He deserves to be happy and I'll do anything to make sure of that. He's stuck with me. Forever."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Clark" I said to her happier than ever.

When my parents booked our rooms and returned to us, we all decided to get some rest and then go to dinner and celebrate.

"Okay …. so my girl and I will meet all of you at the reception in two hours"

Clark couldn't be prouder and happier and she said:

"Yes. My man and I will meet you all then"

When Clark and I went to our room she said:

"Let me help you go to bed and get some rest Will. What do you say?"

"No. Not yet Clark. Just sit on my lap"

As she sat on my lap she looked at me and told me:

"I just want to hold you right now"

And she did. She put her head on my chest and she was holding me really tight as I was kissing her forehead. We both needed each other so much. Especially after today's events.

And then …. She suddenly burst into tears!

"Sshhhhhhh … I'm here now Clark. Calm down ….. I wi-li-lished I li-li-lived in Molahonkey la-la-land the la-la-land where I-li-li was bo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo lorrn …."

"You perfect man of mine … I am so relieved right now" said to me as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes"

"It's all going to be all right now Clark. I am here. I love you"

"And I love you"

We kissed and she was peaceful on my lap holding me tight. I was so calm, happy and peaceful with her.

"So what do you say my crazy bumblebee girl?" I said laughing

"Let's get some rest before dinner"

"Ok Will"

While we were in bed Clark lying on my chest and holding me tight, I said:

"Clark?"

"What is it Will?"

"Thank you ….."

"For what"

"For wanting to save me, for loving me"

"Thank you Will …. For still being here and loving me"

We kissed and as she fell asleep I said:

I love you my crazy bumblebee. I will never think of leaving you again. I kissed her gently and fell asleep as well !


	8. Chapter 8

**So …. I am back. I am really glad about it because I had a really difficult time this past month. That's why it took me so long to update my story. But all that matters is that I am back for good. Willing and ready to continue this story which is dedicated to my favorite couple. Will and Clark. They are scored on my heart. Always. And don't ever forget : We only get one life and it's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. So, I hope you'll enjoy this one. Stay tuned and please tell me what you think. Means a lot. Greetings and kisses to all of you. Thanks for reading !**

Two hours later there we were. We met the others at the reception and we all headed to the restaurant. As we arrived, the waiter escorted us to our table and when we sat and ordered our plates Will's father spoke up:

"My dear family, I would like to say a few words given today's events. Will, my son, this day is so special. It's like you were born for the second time today. And we all truly want to thank you for giving us the chance to show you how good this life can be. And how much we love you. Because we do. We all do son."

"Dad …. You don't have to thank me" Will said clearly moved and tearful as the rest of us were moved and tearful as well.

"No, Will. Son, please let me finish" and then Will nodded positively at his dad.

"I would also like to thank Clark, as you call her son. So, Louisa, thank you for being in our son's life. Thank you for making him happy. Thank you for bringing him in contact with Ritchie. And thank you for loving him and saving him. Because I can tell, everyone can tell for that matter, that he loves you as much as you do."

"Mr Traynor…." I said being overwhelmed by his speech.

"No, Louisa. Not Mr Traynor. Steven or even dad will be fine by me. After all you are very special to Will and to us as well. We consider you family. You know that"

"Yes darling …." Will's mother popped in.

"You are our son's girl and our family too. Not only because of your connection with Will, but because you are the major reason that he is still alive. So … Camilla or even mom would be perfect. Whatever you feel comfortable with dear. And Will, my son, my beautiful boy. Thank you again for your decision. We love you. I love you."

"I love you too mother. All of you. And thank you for loving Clark"

Then I popped in and said: "Thank you all for your words and I consider you as my family too. You know that. This day is a new start for all of us. I looked into Will's eyes as he was looking back at me with love and hapiness in his eyes. That's all I could ask for. Seeing him happy and alive.

"Well I say this is a perfect time for a toast. What do you say?" Georgina said with tears in her eyes.

"Well , I was thinking the same thing Georgie" Nathan popped in also moved and overwhelmed.

Georgina took her glass of wine and said: "Here's to Will. My big brother. I wish a happy life for him , Louisa and all of us." Then we all repeated after her: " To Will" and then Will said : "I am really lucky. I would really like to express how lucky and happy I feel right now. I've been given a second chance to live, to laugh, to love" and he looked at me. Then he continued.

"This night is a new start for me and I want to thank you all for your support and for not giving up on me, and especially you Clark. My Clark …. You made me feel how true love feels and I would like to say in front of everyone in this table, tonight, that I love you and you are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning, because true love is above everything."

I couldn't help but shed tears of joy and I said to him:

"Oh Will, I love you too. I will always will , no matter what" and I leaned over and kissed his beautiful lips. Everyone were staring full of pride and joy. That night was perfect. We ate, we laughed, we were together as a family. A few minutes later, while everyone were talking to each other, telling stories about Will's childhood and laughing, I looked into Will's eyes and he suddenly said to me:

"Come over here. Right up close to me"

I did and then he whispered to my ear: "I will never think of leaving this life or you again. I am ready to live boldly … with you. This chair doesn't define me. My love for you does and I love you"

"I will always be with you. Every step of the way. I love you too. Truly, deeply, always"

"Move in with me Clark. Come back to the annex. As my girl this time and not just as my carer. What do you say? Say yes Clark"

"Yes, absolutely yes Will. I love you. Oh how much I do love you"

"And I love you my bee. Forever"

We kissed and everyone were aware by our happy faces that everything was going to be ok from now on. This day couldn't end better. We were celebrating Will's decision to live. A new life is starting for us. Because Will and I are destined to be together. Soulmates. I always knew that and Will knew that too. And he grabbed on this fact before it was too late. Because we are in love. Because there is no other way. Because we are meant to be!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again and I couldn't be more excited. Chapter 9 is here and I can assure you this won't be the last. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. I started this writing, this story for Will and Lou, because I do strongly believe that these two should end up together. So more reviews and reading from you is more than welcomed. Your opinion is very important to me. So, here it is. I hope you'll enjoy !**

The next morning we took our flight and returned to London. We dropped Nathan by his place and we headed back to the annex. It was like I was starting a whole new life . And I was. I am. Having an improved relationship with my parents and Georgie. Having friends like Nathan. And most of all …. Above all ….. having Clark by my side.

"Okay darlings . I don't know about you but I am feeling quiet dizzy. I think I will get some rest"

My mother said as my father and Georgie nodded at her and expressed the same feeling

"Yes Camilla I am quiet exchausted my self sweetheart" my father agreed

"Well me too, I need a good nap" Georgina said and as they were ready to enter the main entrance , my mother said to Clark and me:

"We will see you later dears. Get some rest as well"

"Ok we will see you later" Clark said as I nodded to them

"So roomie ….. What now?"

"Well, that's the good part Clark. We can do anything we want. Let's just go inside. I really want to go in there with you …."

"We went into the annex together like a million times Will"

"Yes, but all these times it was me and you , Louisa Clark , my carer and my friend . Now it's me and you, Louisa Clark, my girfriend. My girl"

"Ok you. My man. Let's go. Our first entrance as a couple"

I kissed her and we went inside.

"Wait Will, we left our luggage in the front yard"

"Oh relax Clark it's not like the thieves are waiting for our suitcases"

"Ok. Nice one mister"

"Just leave them. We'll get them later"

Then I saw her calm look turning into a playfull look

"And speaking of luggage. I'll have to move all of my stuff here. Including my shoes"

"Oh dear God … All of them? Well, what can I say? I'll just have to get used to them. It goes with the whole package I guess" I said to her obviously teasing her

"Oh. You mocking me" she said clearly cheerful

"Of course I am Clark. I love you so I love your clothes, your shoes. Your crazy personality. I loved you exactly for who you are and I wouldn't change a single thing"

"Oh Will, and I love you, your personality , evennn your sarcasm. Everything about you and I wouldn't change a single thing"

"Okay come here right close to me" I said to her smiling as she sat on my lap. We kissed and we got lost in that kiss.

"So I think I could make something nice for us to eat. What do you say?"

"Sounds great Clark. After all , it's nice I am able to eat anything for that matter. Thank you for your stuborness. For never giving up on me"

"I will never give up on you Will . As long as we are together, we can manage anything. We can do anything" she kissed me and I kissed her back

"Okay mister I will start preparing our meal. It won't be long"

"Okay ….." I said smiling at her as she stood up and approached the kitchen

"I think I will go inside and listen to some music. I've missed my music"

"Okay , yeah, go on. I will let you know when I'll have it ready"

I turned my wheelchair and went inside. The door was half open and while I was listening to my music, not too loud as always, -a playlist I could manage remotely from my wheelchair- I was looking at her cooking, so beautiful, so sweet, so happy that I was alive. And I was too. I am glad I am alive. Seeing her like this, was the best feeling. The most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me, is Louisa Clark. After a few seconds, I looked on my computer and my special equipment for me to use it. And suddenly it came to me. Ritchie told me during our conversation in Switzerland that if I would make the choice to live, I could reach him afterwards in the chat room that Clark reached to him in the first place. So … I put on my special equipment and I logged my self in that chat room with the nickname : live boldly. So, I did this and I was hoping that he would be online. And he was ….

"Hey Ritchie, are you there?"

"Yes, this is Ritchie. Who's this?"

"I am Will Ritchie. Will Traynor. I didn't do it. I couldn't. And I wanted to thank you"

"Oh God mate. I'm so glad you didn't go through this. I am so happy you chose to live. But don't thank me. Thank your self man"

"Well, you helped me and Clark as well. So thank you for your words. For your concern"

"Say no more my friend. You're very welcome. I am glad I could help"

"Well, Clark didn't have the time to talk to you. We just got back and I would really like for you to come and visit us here. To our place. Or we could go out to dinner, for a drink. You're considered our friend. And our home will be always open for you"

"I'd be happy to Will. You're considered as my friend too. You and Louisa and of course I will come and meet both of you. So, by your words I can see that you two are living together now. Great news. Do you see Will? Life meaning"

"Yes Ritchie. Life meaning indeed" I said as I looked at Clark one more time with a huge smile on my face

"Okay Will , I'll let you know about it. We will be in touch. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Here's my number"

"Here's mine too." We texted our numbers to each other. It was easy for us to talk to the phone with the help of technology placed on my wheelchair.

"Okay great. Give my best to Louisa"

"I will Ritchie"

"And Will ….."

"Yes, Ritchie"

"Take care of her. She's your treasure and you are her treasure as well. Because feelings so strong like those you and Louisa share, are hard to find and they don't come everyday and to everyone"

"I know Ritchie. I really know" I said to him looking at Clark so full of love

"Ok then. I'll see you both soon Will"

"Ok Ritchie. See you soon. Bye"

"Bye Will"

As I left the chat room I heard her calling me.

"Will, love, everything is ready"

"Okay Clark, I'll be right there" I said to her as I moved my wheelchair, having a pleasant look after my conversation with Ritchie. And suddenly, a word came to me. A word that the last two years I had all but forgotten. In fact, I don't think I had ever really felt it in my entire life until Clark came on my doorstep. Clark , her love for me and my love for her made it happen. A single word that can describe all that I'm feeling right now.

HAPPINESS !


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, chapter 10 is finally here. I really feel there's still so much in this story I need to tell. And so I will try to describe my thoughts as best I can. Thank you for your support so far. Please tell me what you think. It's important. Your opinion counts. I hope you'll enjoy!**

As we were ready to spend our first night as a couple in the annex, I was feeling weird. Nervous. I don't know why. I always feel so intimate around Will. I guess now that we said out aloud we are in a relationship, now that we showed to each other how much in love we are and we admitted out aloud our feelings, I want, we want this relationship to be great. Because our feelings are very strong and eternal.

As I prepared him and made him comfortable in bed I said:

"Okay Will, I'll see you in the morning love" and I kissed him gently.

"And where are you going Clark?"

"Well, at the room next to you"

"The guests' room?"

"Well, yeah I guess …."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was thinking maybe you could sleep in the main house with my parents and Georgina"

"You're mocking me"

"Of course I am Clark. Why on earth would you think to sleep in the quests' room?"

"Well, you've been through enough. We've been through enough and I thought you needed some time alone. To get some rest"

"Well, what I need and I want is to be with you Clark"

"Me too Will. Me too"

"Well come here then. Don't go. You're not a guest here Clark. This is your home too. Our home now because we are together. Always."

I was ready to shed tears and went close to him, kissed him and hugged him so tight.

"You're acting weird Louisa Clark"

"I am a little nervous Will"

"Around me? Well that's something bloody new"

"No. Not around you. It's just what you said. It's our home now. It's us. And that's what I'm nervous about. Us. I want us to be perfect because we deserve it Will. You deserve to be happy".

"I will be happy because of us. Of you. We'll be fine Clark" he kissed my forehead and then he started singing the Molahonkey song and I looked into his eyes and said:

"Will, what would have I done without you?"

"Well, you won't be able to find that out any time soon because I plan to be around for a really long time Clark, even if there will be difficult days for my health, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good" I said

"Because I love you Will"

"Well, I kind of like you too Clark" he said to me playfully and then he looked into my eyes and said:

"I love you too Clark"

We didn't sleep much. We spend almost the entire night talking, laughing, planning and enjoying each other. And of course kissing. I love kissing that man. The next morning Georgina came by as we were having breakfast.

"Hey you two. Good morning"

"Morning Georgina. Come, sit with us"

"Yes, you should come and have a taste of Clark's perfect croissants sis"

"I wish I could. But I came here to say goodbye. For now. I was informed just yesterday late night that I am needed back in Australia earlier than I expected. And I don't want to go back. Not yet" Georgina said clearly looking at Will.

"Oh, do you have to go Georgina?"

"I'm afraid so Clark"

Will wasn't saying anything.

"Well what about you big bro? I think the cat must have eaten your tongue"

"Well, I guess I was expecting you to stay a while"

Georgina came close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, you won't get rid of me that easy big bro. I will be back soon. I promise. And who knows? Maybe for a really long time this time"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yes, Georgina. What do you mean?" Will and I asked her both full of curiosity

"Well, Will, Lou, I think I can get transferred here. I'll just have to make some arrangements now that I'm getting back"

"Oh my God this would be great" I said as Will had an obvious big smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon then sis"

"You bet you will. Ok you two. Mom and dad are taking me to the airport. I just found a last minute flight. So I have to go. Love you both"

"We love you too Georgie" I said and Will said:"

"Well, we do but we'll love you more when you'll get back"

Georgina and I smiled and she hugged us both and left.

"Ok you I know you were disappointed but she's coming back"

"Yeah she is. But there's something else I need to talk to you about"

"What is it Will?"

"Well, I talked to Ritchie"

"Really? Oh God. I hadn't got the time to thank him and talk to him"

"Well, don't worry. I did and we had a conversation in that chat room you found him in the first place. He told me about it when we had that talk … in Switzerland. Anyway, I've asked him to meet us. We exchanged numbers as well and he'll be in contact soon"

"Great. That's just great Will. And now, what do you say boyfriend?" I said to him as I sat on his lap and placed my hands around his neck.

"I have something to ask you"

"Anything except horse racing Clark"

"You think you're funny huh?"

"Well, yes I am Clark. Ok what is it?"

"Well I talked to my parents on the phone earlier and I told them about us moving in. They were also very anxious to see you from the moment I told them you changed your mind. And I was thinking that maybe we can go today and take the rest of my stuff and take the chance and have lunch with them. They really want to see you. They love you Will"

"Oh God Clark. Your parents. I want to see them too. I love your parents Clark. Plus it would be great if Treena and Thomas were there. I'd really love to meet them finally"

"Well, it's weekend so they probably won't be at campus. They will be there. I want you to meet them too. They do too."

"Great. Today it is then."

"Ok I'll call my mom in a little bit to tell her we are going today. Will?"

"Yeah Clark?"

"We'll be fine. Because there's no other way"

"Do you remember what I said to you? You only get one life Clark"

"And it's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible Will"

"That's right. And that's what we're doing. Because a full life is a life with love and feelings like ours. And even if I hadn't changed my mind for Switzerland, if we only had six months together, then these six months would have stayed scored on our hearts and souls forever"

"Yes, but you did changed your mind"

"Yes and I am so glad I did. All I'm saying is that even if I hadn't changed my mind this wouldn't mean that our love isn't eternal. It wouldn't mean that I did it because our love wasn't strong. It's the strongest and above everything. Because the first day we met was when world stood still. And we won't be fine. We will be great Clark. Even if hard times will come for my health, we will get through them. Together"

"Yes. We will. And I'll be with you and next to you in every step of the way. I am so blessed I can look into your eyes. I know if you hadn't changed your mind that wouldn't mean that you didn't love me enough. I know. But it's so much better that you decided you want to live"

"Yes, it is Clark. I love you miss chatty girl of mine"

"Me too Will. I love you too my sarcastic boyfriend"

We kissed as we were messing around with our breakfast, laughing and acting as two happy people, so crazy in love. Because that's what we are indeed. Happy and in love. Always and deeply and truly. And in my mind and in my soul something came back. Something I had lost after that night in Mauritius when Will told me that he was going to Dignitas, came back to me. A word, a feeling. He is alive thank God. And from the moment he changed his mind the word that came back to my mind and the feeling that came back in my heart and soul is nothing else but this: HOPE!

We both regained our hope. Will Traynor and Louisa Clark. I will never get bored mixing our names together. Our names are connected as our hearts and souls will be connected forever. Our future just begins and I have nothing to be nervous anymore. Everything is going to be ok!


	11. Chapter 11

**So glad I am still writing for this extraordinary couple. Thank you for following and reviewing. It's an honor to see that this story is loved by you. I love Will and Lou and I am grateful for all of your support. Please review this one too. Your opinion matters. So without any other further delay, here it is chapter 11. I hope you'll enjoy.**

As we arrived for lunch outside Clark's doorstep, well outside her parents' doorstep to be more exact –because now her home is our home- she takes off the keys off her purse to open the door. And suddenly I saw Thomas, her little nephew coming towards us.

"Auntie Lou, Auntie Lou, you're home" and he hugged her.

"Yes I am Thommie. And look, I want you to meet someone. This is Will"

And then I heard him calling me not just Will but:

"Hello, Uncle Will" and to Clark's and mine surprise, he hugged me after he jumped on my lap as if he already knew me.

"Well, hello there Thomas. It's so good to meet you"

Clark was looking at me with so much pride seeing us like this. And I was moved to. Really moved. As Thommie left my lap, Treena, Bernard and Josie came at the door to welcome us. They hugged Lou and when they turned to me they were clearly moved.

"Oh my sweet boy. I am so glad to see you again. You can't even imagine how happy I am".

"Thank you Josie. I know you are. And I am so happy I get to see you too. All of you. It's good to be here. It's good to be anywhere for that matter" I said looking at Clark.

"You scared the living daylights out of us. Don't do that again. In case you haven't noticed you're loved by many people. Unimaginably loved by one person especially. Louisa."

"Dad, stop please ….."

"No, it's ok Clark. He's right. You're right Bernard. I don't plan of leaving anytime soon"

"Good, now just let me hug you son"

And he did hug me and I felt so happy seeing how much Clark's family loves me.

"Well. Will, I'm Treena. You've met my son Thomas. It's so nice to meet you at last. Lou has told me everything about you. In fact, she can't stop talking about you"

"Treena ….."

"Well, what Lou?"

"No. Leave her be Clark. I'm glad that I am the only subject of your discussion. Creepy though, but good" I said to her playfully as she gave me one of her loving smiles, raising her eyebrow to me as her big eyes were glowing. I love these big full of expression eyes.

"And it's great that I am finally meeting you Treena. And Thomas is a great kid. I can tell"

"Thank you Will"

"Now, I've made a meal especially for you Will"

"Well thank you Josie. I can't wait to taste your exquisite cooking once again"

Clark was watching us laughing, talking and watching me bonding even more with her family. I could read the look on her beautiful face. She was proud. Happy to see me happy and close with her family. And I was happy too. So we had lunch, dessert, a really great time. Two hours later, I began watching a football game with Bernard and grandpa –well as much as grandpa could watch given his health after the stroke- while Treena, Josie and my Clark were discussing on their own, uninterested about a football match. And little Thomas was asleep in the couch after he has asked me a million questions about my wheelchair and how fast I could take him for a spin. I enjoyed answering to him.

"Uncle Will, will you give me a ride with your special car?"

"Oh kid it's not a car. But yes, someday I will . I promise"

Eventually at some point I saw Clark coming towards us followed by Josie and Treena: "Well, I think I should go and pack my stuff. Mom and Treena will help me."

"Okay" I said smiling at her. And I saw Josie so moved.

"Will, you take care of my little girl. Will you?"

"You know I will Josie"

"Hey mom, what … ? Don't worry. I am just moving at the other side of the castle"

"I am not worried, because I know you are in good hands and take a good care of this exquisite young man Louisa" Josie said while she was looking at me smiling.

"I will mom. I will." She said as we looked at each other getting lost in our joy and the fulfillment we feel. And then the three of them went upstairs to help Clark pack her stuff and then Bernard said:

I am so glad and grateful that my daughter has found such a great man to be with. I am so glad you found each other Will. Son, you're great together. I've never seen her looking at Patrick the way she is looking at you. Not even close. And we consider you as our son. You have to know that. We have considered you as our son since the first time you walked in here, when you were just Lou's boss"

"I was never her boss Bernard. I was, I am, a man that was always waiting for a woman like her. I am her friend, her partner, her love, but I was never her boss. And I consider you all as my family too. And you are. Not just because I am with Louisa, but also because you made me feel like a part of this family from the first second I met you"

"And you will always be a part of this family Will"

As the time has passed and Clark, Josie and Treena had done packing, we decided to return back to the annex"

"We are expecting you to come visit us whenever you want. Our home is your home too" I said to all of them. And they all nodded positively. Treena, Bernard and Josie hugged us as little Thomas had just been awake and when he saw that we were leaving, he hugged Lou and then jumped on my lap and said: "Uncle Will, I will miss you and auntie Lou. Come here again"

"We'll see you soon buddy. You will come visit me and uncle Will really soon" Clark said to him and then I said:

"Yes, you will. We will have a ride with my special car. And auntie Lou and I we will also come again really soon buddy"

"Yeah" the little one said with a tone of joy when Treena said: "Okay you little one. It's time for you to take a bath. We'll see auntie Lou and uncle Will really soon."

And as little Thomas left my lap, he hugged Clark again and told her: "He's the best uncle ever"

"I know little one, I know. He's the best"

She said looking at me with so much love and pride. All I wanted was to kiss her.

As we got outside Bernard put Clark's stuff in the van.

"Drive safe you two"

"We will dad"

As we left and we were heading back to the annex, Clark asked me:

"Will, I've been meaning to ask you ….."

"About what Clark?"

"About your discussion with Ritchie in …"

"In Switzerland"

"Well yes Will. I just keep wondering what exactly the thing he said was. Was it something specific that made you …. ?"

"It was something I already knew Clark. Life meaning"

"And what would this life meaning would be?"

"You Clark. Us. Always"

And when I said that to her we both smiled knowing that we are meant to be. As we arrived at the annex, and the car stopped I said to her:

"Wait, I don't want to go in yet"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just want to kiss you first. Just come close to me"

"I love you Will. And you are my life meaning too"

"I love you too Clark."

We kissed just inside our car, just outside the annex with the castle in front of us, with all it's glorious lights upon us, under the night sky. Because we are meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Chapter 12 is here. Sorry for the delay. I really am but I have to tell you it's been a really tough time for me again. I hope you will like it. I really do because Will and Clark, Will and Lou mean so much to me. Thank you for your support and I promise I will be back sooner with the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy and I wish merry Christmas to all of you!**

"Ok yes. We will be waiting. I'll tell Clark"

And as he ended the phone call I asked him:

"What will you tell me Will? Who was on the phone?"

"Well, that was Ritchie. He's coming tonight for dinner"

"Oh my God Will, then I should go shopping. I will have to cook something really special"

"Hey Clark, just calm down will you? He said he will be here but then we arranged to go out for dinner. I've already made reservations. I don't want you to worry. Plus, it would be good for us to go out. The four of us"

"The four of us?"

"Well, yeah Clark. Ritchie told me he's coming with Amanda. His fiancée. I guess that was what he meant when we talked, you know back there in Switzerland"

"What do you mean? What he said?"

"He said he knows all about love. I think he meant her. Anyway …."

"I see…. Well that's just really great Will. That's perfect actually. His fiancée"

"They just got engaged actually as he told me. Two days ago. So it would be good to go out and celebrate their engagement"

"Their engagement and you Will. Celebrate that you are here"

"That's exactly what Ritchie said. Well ok, we have two reasons to celebrate"

"Yes Will. Oh I am so happy. It's a double date then"

"Yes, indeed. It is Clark"

He looked at me and I leaned over and kissed him.

As the afternoon came Amanda and Ritchie arrived. I opened the back door that leads straight in our annex since the other entrance is through the main house and faced Ritchie and Amanda.

"Well, Louisa Clark in the flesh"

"Hey friend, nice to see you in person finally." I hugged him clearly moved and then I said:

"I owe you one. You gave me the best present. Will. My Will. Thank you"

And I was ready to shed tears.

"Louisa, I didn't gave you anything. I am just glad that all worked out well. Let me introduce you to Amanda. My fiancée"

"Hello Amanda it's very nice to meet you"

"You too Louisa. Ritchie told me how wonderful you and Will are"

"Thank you. But please you two. Come in. Will is expecting both of you"

And as they came in there they were. Will and Ritchie in person. Both with so much in common. Ritchie, a man who knows really well what it means to be in a wheelchair, facing my Will, my man and then Will said:

"Ritchie, so good to see you in person"

"Well, Will Traynor in the flesh. I am so glad I can talk to you mate"

"I now have the chance to thank you in person Ritchie. For everything you did for me. And Clark. For us. So… thank you"

"Will, you must thank yourself for giving you a chance. For giving your life with Louisa a chance"

"And I am so glad I did my friend Ritchie" Will said as he was looking at me with his handsome face and his full of happiness smile.

"Well, Will, this is Amanda, my fiancée I told you about"

"It's very nice to meet you Amanda"

"It's nice to meet you too Will. Ritchie told me plenty of good words for you and your lovely fiancée"

"Well, I…. am not"

I said clearly sad because I wanted more than anything to be his fiancée

And he looked at me so in love, knowing what I was thinking and said:

"No, we are not engaged. Not just yet" and he looked back at me with a playful look and I looked back at him with my eyes full of love and a face full of curiosity. Amanda and Ritchie felt uncomfortable since clearly Amanda wrongly assumed we were engaged and they tried to change the subject. And we did change a subject. We talked the four of us, we had coffee and we got know each other a little bit better. We were considered friends because even though it was the first time we saw each other in person, it's like we knew Ritchie forever.

After our wonderful talk at the annex, we headed to the restaurant in London, in separate cars. Me and Will with our van and Ritchie and Amanda with their van. We had a wonderful dinner, a wonderful time. And Amanda is a woman in the same position as I am. In the best position. We are both women, happy and completely in love with two people that their disability means nothing to us. Because they are just so perfect. My Will is perfect as Ritchie is perfect for Amanda. A bloody wheelchair won't define them. Amanda is in love with a wonderful man, as I am in love with Will Traynor, the meaning in my life. As the night was passing by perfectly for the four of us, it was time we decided to leave. We rescheduled with Ritchie and Amanda. Next time at their home. So we took separate ways and as Will and I were heading back to the annex, I was dying to ask him what he meant that we weren't engaged yet. Does this means that he wants us to be engaged soon? Or someday? But I didn't ask him. So I kept driving while we both saw that it was a full moon outside.

"Clark, will you stop the car? I want us to stay for a bit and enjoy the full moon"

"Ok, of course. But you'll have to kiss me mister"

"Well, since you're asking me to, I think I'll sacrifice myself" he said sarcastically clearly wanting to kiss me as much as I did.

So I stopped the car on the side of the road, having the view of the Big Ben in front of us and a full moon above us.

And we kissed and then he said:

"Clark, I think there's something wrong here. With the two of us"

"What do you mean by that?" I said clearly confused

"I don't think I can call you my girlfriend anymore"

"And why not?" I asked him clearly more confused

"Will you search my pocket Clark? My right pocket?"

And then I understood and I started smiling like a little kid. So I reached his pocket –he is so handsome in his tuxedo- and I finally felt it. It was a diamond ring.

"Will? Are you? ... How did you?"

"Well, yes I am and Nathan helped me. He put it on my tuxedo after he prepared me when we finished our physio."

"That's why you wanted Nathan to have you prepared for the dinner and not me"

"Now Clark, since I have answered all of your questions. Will you answer mine? Will you do me the honor to be my fiancée Clark? And marry me? Will you marry me Louisa Clark?"

"Yes, absolutely yes, yes, yes Will" I said and then I kissed him on the lips and then all over his face, still holding the ring. He was so happy, so fulfilled.

"Well, you know Clark this is the time that you wear the ring. I can't actually do it myself"

"You perfect, sarcastic, romantic man of mine. This is also the time that you'll have to kiss again your future wife my future husband" and I put the ring on my finger and then we kissed again, under the full moon.

"I love you Louisa Clark, Traynor to be"

"I love you Will Traynor"

And the night ended like that. Inside our car with the full moon above us. Will Traynor and Louisa Clark. Engaged at last. As we are supposed to be. Because we are meant to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, my friends, this is the last day of 2016 and I am giving you chapter 13. I am a new writer and I know I have a lot of work ahead of me to become a very good writer but I am trying and plus I am very proud that this site gives me the chance to show my love about Will and Lou, by writing down their story. The way that things should have ended in my opinion. And of course thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing and dedicating time to read my story. Special thanks to Gingerhairedbeauty, Craddock12, vdslover1864 , FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb, MonroesAudrey for their lovely reviews. And also many thanks to all the guests I cannot reply to for their lovely reviews as well. I wish to all of you a happy New Year. I'll be back really soon with the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy.**

So that happened. We are engaged. Me and Clark. Who would have thought? That there's life for me after all, even if I am stucked in this bloody wheelchair. And it's a really great life after all. And it's my life.

"I am so glad to hear this friend. Great news. We should celebrate this the four of us. Now we are both engaged. How do you feel Will? Because I feel great being engaged with Amanda"

"Yes we will celebrate this and as for how I feel … Well it's like heaven Ritchie. A real and absolute heaven"

"Yes I know how you feel. I feel the same about Amanda"

"Ritchie … I've been meaning to ask you about something"

"Tell me Will"

"Well, I kind of wonder if you are able to do …. Well I mean can you have? Can you make love with Amanda? Because I know it's impossible for me"

"Well, impossible is a big word Will. I thought I couldn't, but….."

"Can you?"

"Well, yes. But before I tell you details let me ask you something. Did you talk for this to Louisa?"

"Well, no not yet. We didn't have the chance and after Switzerland the only think we had the time to think is that I am alive"

"Well, I see but I really think you have to talk with Louisa about this"

"I agree Ritchie. In fact I will do it today"

"You do that. And now about the details I told you before. I can assure you that everything is going to be great. You can have …. You can be intimate with Louisa in this area. But in a different way than before. Before your accident. But different doesn't mean not good Will. I went to a doctor who specializes in this area. A sexologist. Doctor Michael Stein. I can give you his number. He will tell you everything you need to know. There are some cases, quad cases that yes, it's not possible to have a sex life. But something tells me you are not one of them. I am not one of them. Trust me when I tell you this. Everything is going to be just fine. But talk to Louisa. I'll text you the doctor's number as soon as we hung up the phone"

"Okay Ritchie. Thank you so much"

"Anytime my friend. Let me know how it went. Amanda and I will be waiting for you and Louisa to our place and we will celebrate your engagement with Louisa"

"Yes, of course. We will schedule it soon Ritchie"

"Okay Will, talk to you soon. Bye"

"Bye Ritchie"

And as I turned off the phone speaker, Ritchie send me the doctor's number. This voice recognition software is really really life saving. And now I see her coming out from the bathroom just with a towel around her body and her hair all wet.

"Hey you is everything ok?"

"Well it is now that I see my gorgeous and sexy fiancée if I might add"

She looked at me and came and sat on my lap. Just with a towel. Oh God how desperately I want her.

"Clark, if you had any idea what I want to do to you right now" I said showing how much I wanted to be able to become intimate with her body. To make love to her. She kissed me passionately and then she looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Will….. It's ok"

"No… Clark let me finish. I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I am wondering if we can have intimate moments…. I mean if we can make love. I thought it was impossible but I asked for Ritchie's advice…. I wanted to know if there is a way before I talk to you. And I think there is. Ritchie gave me the number of a doctor who specializes in cases … well in this kind of cases… Amanda and Ritchie have intimacy….. And I think there is might be a way for us too"

She was looking at me so in love and surprised that Ritchie and Amanda can make love and as she smiled at me she said:

"We'll go then. Anything you want. But just so you know Will, I don't mind if we can't. Don't get me wrong. I want so badly to make love with you but I am in love with you as you are in love with me and we are connected in so many ways. And that's more than enough for me"

"I know Clark. I know my bumblebee girl. And I feel the same as you feel. Because we are soul mates Louisa Clark and that's above everything. But it would be so good if I could have this… with you… make love with you…. And I agree with you in everything. I hope and I think we can have…. We can make love but even if we can't I am so lucky loving you and you loving me Clark"

"Will, I want you too. I want it so much. To make love with you. We will go to that doctor and try to find a way. And I'm sure that we will find a way. If Ritchie and Amanda found a way, then there's hope. But even if we can't the most important thing is our love"

"Yes. Yes it is Clark. And I love you so deeply my bee. My beautiful Clark"

"And I love you too Will Traynor. My handsome man. Now…. what do you say? Care for a walk in the castle?"

"Anywhere with you my leprechaun shoe girl"

"Okay….. Let me get dressed and we're off"

"Okay" I said smiling at her.

We kissed again and as she left my lap and went to get dressed, I suddenly felt something very weird… I didn't realize it right away because it lasted just for a second. It was… a reflex erection. Just for a second. Very faint, but still… It was the first time that Clark sat on my lap like this. Only with a towel. So this was that triggered me to….. And now more than ever…. I had to go to that doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh guys Chapter 14 is here and is something that came up from the bottom of my heart, like the rest of the chapters and stories I write about them. It comes straight from the love I have for this special couple. Will and Clark. I want so much to describe my love for these two. Because they are meant to be and they are scored on my heart and they will be scored on my heart forever. Many thanks for the great reviews to Tammy Rios, Gingerhairedbeauty, Craddock12, vdslover1864, FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb and MonroesAudrey. I appreciate it so much guys. Also many thanks to the guests for their lovely reviews as well. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it!**

In my mind and in Will's mind too, a sexual life for us seemed impossible. And with all the things going on before and after Switzerland we really didn't have the time to think further and explore if someone after a spinal cord injury can actually have any sexual experience. But now that Amanda and Ritchie can have it, we just see that every case is different. And we have to find out if Will's spinal cord injury allows him to have any sexual experience. We both know that our love is above all, but we have to find out if we can have this level of intimacy. And if we can't, well we are intimate as soul mates and our love is eternal and that's the only thing that matters. I know it and Will knows it. But we have to be sure if there's a chance for a sexual life. As we are in bed tonight Will surprised me for good:

"Clark, there's something that I need to tell you"

"Ok. What is it? You've lost your sarcastic look and you were very quiet earlier in our walk in the castle. Should I be worried?"

I said joking because I was nervous he was so serious.

"I would never lose my sarcasm. I know I am unbearably sarcastic but you love me"

"Yes, I do love you so much and I love your sarcasm" I kissed him and he said:

"Well, I love you too my bumblebee fiancée"

"Well, I was suspecting that" I said playfully and then I continued:

"Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, earlier today, when you were on my lap with the towel …. Well … when you went to get dressed I had … a reflex erection"

"What? Is this? Are you sure?"

"Yes Clark it was faint and just for a second ….. But it was there. I felt it. I didn't think it was possible Clark"

I felt so happy and especially for him. Because I know how it kills him that he isn't able to….. make love to me. Yes our love and the eternal connection we have is more important to him and to me. But I like seeing him having hope, because he desires me as much as I desire him. I just don't want him to be disappointed if we can't ….. So I said the only truth to him:

"You know I want to make love to you as much as you do"

"I know Clark and I also know I must not get too excited about this…. Not before doctor Stein says that we can…."

"Yes I agree. It's like you read my mind and I read yours as always. And as you already know, you being here, looking at me, us being engaged and together and the soul and love connection we share, that's the real deal. You are everything to me. That's the most important thing"

"Yes, Clark. Everything I want I am looking at it right now. Louisa Clark, you are everything to me"

I kissed him and said: "But let's see what this doctor has to say to us"

"Okay let's do that" he said smiling and then I said to him looking at his great smile. The most beautiful smile in the world.

"Do you know how much I love that smile of yours?"

"Well, as much as I love you Clark. Come closer"

We kissed and as we were ready to fall asleep, both feeling safe in each other's touch, I said:

"We'll be fine Will. No matter what"

"I know Clark. I know. Because we have each other"

"I love you forever my man" I said holding him tight and he said:

"And I will always love you my bee" and then we fell asleep.

We woke up today and after we had our breakfast and Nathan prepared Will's physio and routine, we called to Dr. Stein's office. We scheduled the appointment for tomorrow and all we had to do was wait. In the mean time today was the day that Thomas would come and spend the day with us. Treena didn't take him at campus this week due to some maintenance they do at the nursery they have for the children there.

Thomas really loves Uncle Will and honestly: Who wouldn't love and adore Will Traynor? And a little kid can see a great person like the one that my Will is.

And so I went to pick Thomas up from my parents' house while Nathan was with Will watching a football game. When we arrived at the annex Will was sitting with Nathan in the kitchen since the game has ended and Thomas shouted as he run into Will's lap:

"Uncle Will, Uncle Will today is the day"

Nathan, Will and I were smiling to his words and then Will said to him smiling out of joy:

"What day is today buddy?"

"The day that you will give me a spin with your special car. You promised Uncle Will. You remember?"

We all started laughing and then Will said:

"Well yes I remember buddy. And I don't plan to break my promise. Ok buddy let's go outside then and do something about that spin"

"Yeah" Thomas yelled and while Will had him on his lap Nathan came closer and said:

"Careful mate, will you?"

"I will don't worry" Will said and he looked back at me knowing I wanted to say the same thing that Nathan said to him.

"Ok you guys, just go outside and I'll be right next to you with some chocolate cookies and milk for you Tommy, warm croissants with strawberry jam for me and Uncle Will and sandwiches for uncle Nathan and tea of course" I said knowing what each one of us likes.

A few minutes later I was outside in the garden. Will and Tommy were having a great time as Nathan was enjoying their spin. He even run with them to see who's going to win.

At some point when we had our snacks and drinks, Nathan left due to patient responsibilities and as I was sitting in the garden with Will and Tommy, Tommy said to Will:

"Uncle Will can we do this once again? I love running with that special car of yours"

"Ok Tommy let's go"

As I was watching them bonding together, I couldn't be more proud. Will was giving advice to Tommy how he can become better in sports than his friends in the future and I could see that he wasn't bitter that he can't be a sportsman as before. Nostalgic yes, but he was more happy and fulfilled that he could teach little Tommy these things. As the day was passing by, we had lunch and then we saw a cartoon movie that Tommy really enjoyed.

As we were ready to get Tommy back to my parents' house Tommy said :

"Uncle Will, Auntie Lou I am very happy and I love you very much"

We were so moved and Will said:

"We love you too buddy"

"Yes, Tommy we both love you very much"

I said and I put him on Will's lap. When we went to the van I put Thomas in the back seat while Will was next to me. Will and Tommy were singing songs and me along them. I was looking at Will with the same love he was looking at me.

When we arrived at my parents' home my mom came outside to pick Tommy up.

"Bye Uncle Will, bye auntie Lou"

"Bye buddy" Will said as I waved smiling.

When Tommy got into the house my mom approached the car and said:

"Hello loves, why don't you come inside for a little while?"

"We would love that, but unfortunately we can't. We have to get up early in the morning but we will come soon enough" Will said smiling at her

"Yes mom we have some errands to do and we have to get rest"

"Ok loves but everything is all right. Isn't it?"

"Yes mom"

"Yes Josie everything is fine. We are together and that's all that matters"

Will said and that was the only truth that my mom should know. There was no need to tell her about Doctor Stein. We didn't tell anyone except Nathan and Ritchie of course. And tomorrow came. At 9 am sharp we went to our appointment. When we got inside, Doctor Stein went into the examining room with my Will and fifteen minutes later Will came out first where I was expecting him full of anxiety:

"Will, are you all right? What happened? what did he say?" I whispered to him holding his hand.

"Clark, I'm fine you can relax now. He didn't say anything. He just asked me some medical questions about me and he did some tests. He'll be outside and we will find out"

"You seem too relaxed"

"Well, I have you by my side. That's why"

We kissed and then Dr. Stein came out of the examining room.

"Well Mr. Traynor, Mrs. Clark from the facts and the medical history and by examining you Mr. Traynor, but especially from the latest reflex erection you had, I can tell you this: In your case Mr. Traynor you can have erections from now on"

"But I wasn't able before doctor"

"Yes, you weren't and that's because in some cases like yours, it takes time for the body to rediscover it's sexuality and find satisfaction. When your girlfriend was on your lap…."

"My fiancée doctor if I may add" Will said interrupting doctor Stein and looking at me while I looked at him so in love and smiling.

"Well ok then, when your fiancée sat on your lap as you described me, with a towel Mr. Traynor , that triggered your body to react and I can assure you that you will continue having these kind of erections."

"So, doctor you are saying that Will and I can make love?"

"Well, Mrs. Clark I can't promise you that you will be able to have sexual pleasure 100%, but this is a huge possibility. Because you Mr. Traynor belong to the group of quads that can rediscover their sexuality. You just started doing so with that reflex erection. So …. We will be in touch and you let me know when your next reflex erection will happen"

"So doctor Stein, am I one of the cases that I can hope for a sexual pleasure with my fiancée?"

"Yes, yes you are Mr. Traynor"

We were there looking at him, that doctor and then we left knowing that someday we might be able to make love. To be active in that kind of area. Whatever the outcome will be, there's only one thing we need to know:

Will Traynor and Louisa Clark are meant to be together no matter what!

 **P.s I did some research about sex life for people with spinal cord injuries but I am not a doctor. I just wrote something hopeful based on some info I searched on the net. The conclusion is that some quads can have strong reflex erections with a spinal cord injury like that one Will has. And all I want to say is that no matter if Will and Clark can make love or not, the most important thing is that they will always have each other and their love. I love them so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I know it's been a month since I updated and I'm so sorry. I wish I could update sooner. But I am super excited that my loves won People's Choice Award for Best Dramatic Movie. Will and Clark scored on my heart always. Special thanks to Kimmy123, Tammy Rios, vdslover1864, Gingerhairedbeauty, Craddock12, FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb and MonroesAudrey for their special reviews. I also thank the guests very much for their kind reviews as well. You reviewing my stories means a lot. Please tell me what you think about this one. Will's point of view everyone is right in front of you. I hope you'll enjoy!**

What Dr Stein told me, told us, was more than hopeful. I could finally feel optimistic about our sexual life. Because our life in every other level is exquisite. Magical. Kissing her is a blessing and I have never felt so complete with any other woman as I do feel complete with Clark. My beautiful Clark. Feeling her lips pressing my lips every time we kiss is heaven on earth. And I imagine how I would feel if I could make love with her.

I am doing my physio with Nathan and Clark is out for shopping. As Nathan and I were sitting at the kitchen having coffee we heard a female voice that wasn't Clark's.

"Hey you guys I am back"

"Georgie, what are you doing here? Mom and dad didn't tell me a thing"

"Well mom and dad don't know yet. It's a surprise. My baggage is outside, but big bro I missed you so much" she said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"I missed you too little sis"

"Hey Georgina we are so glad you're back. How's everything back there in Australia?"

"Oh Nate I am glad I am back too. As far as Australia is concerned, everything is fine back there" she said hugging Nathan

Then Clark came inside and suddenly saw me and Nathan and Georgie.

"Oh my God Georgie. Welcome home girl" Clark said hugging her

"Thank you sis, it's nice to see all of you"

Then the four of us stayed in the kitchen for a while having lunch and before Nathan leave to see one of his patients Georgina told us:

"Well guys, I want to tell you that I finally got transferred and this time I am back for good"

My eyes were enlightened and I was so happy. I wanted to make my relationship with my sister stronger as Georgina wanted the same and we finally have the chance to do that. So we celebrated the news by opening a bottle of champagne and when Nathan took off –he had only a sip of champagne because he was going to one of his patients- Georgina took off to get some rest and also see our parents who they didn't know yet she was back. And this time for good.

"Ok you guys I think I will go to get some rest and also see our parents Will. Are they home?"

"As far as I know yes Georgie"

"Ok then I am going but you two will have to tell me all the details about your engagement. I am so happy for you guys"

"Ok Georgie we'll tell you every detail. But now Mr. Traynor here needs to get some rest too as I can tell"

I looked at her full of love. It's so adorable that she can tell by the look on my face how I feel. Tired, sad, happy, stressful, or anxious. She can read every emotion and every feeling in my eyes and face. And it's not strange because I can do the same. I can read Clark's face and her eyes and see through her soul. Because that's real and deep love. Our love. Eternal love.

"Ok you two. I'll see you later then"

So a couple of hours later I was awake but Clark was in the kitchen. I didn't call her right away and I suddenly heard Georgie.

"Hey Clark where is the brother of mine?"

"Well the brother of yours is a serious sleepyhead, but he is my sleepyhead" Clark said and I was smiling full of happiness

"Well as long as we wait for Will to wake up you can start telling me all the details about you two lovebirds getting engaged"

And she told her but she also told her all about Dr. Stein and that she had to keep it a secret and that only Nathan and Ritchie knew about this. I know she wanted to take advice from Georgie and she wanted to talk to someone and share her worries about this.

"You see Georgie I love your brother more than anything. He is my life and I know he feels the same. And he wants to know if he can be physically intimate with me and I will support him because I desire him as much as he does and most importantly because I want him to feel I will support him. And I will support him in everything for the rest of our lives"

"Well sis as you describe me what Dr Stein said to both of you, I think possibilities are really high. But you know what? Even if you and Will can't be sexually intimate, the most important thing is that you are connected in every other way and level. And you will always be. The kind of love, the kind of bond you share, is one of a kind and my brother was never as happy as he is with you by his side"

"Thank you Georgie. He is my life too. Everything and I will always love him"

Clark hugged Georgie as I could see from the half open door but then my sister's phone rang and she left. As far as I could tell her company's office in London where she is going to work from now on, needed her. Then she came inside and saw me looking at her smiling with content.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said lying next to me placing her hand on my chest after we kissed and then she said:

"And what are you smiling at Mr.?"

"Well, first of all I am smiling because I have you by my side and second of all I am smiling because … well let's just say I am not that sleepyhead as you think Clark"

"Oh you heard me and Georgina? Well I was going to tell you I talked to her about Dr. Stein. Are you ok with that? I didn't mean to, I just …."

"Hey Clark do not apologize to me. I know exactly why you told her and I know she can keep a secret. I just liked hearing you talking about me. Well not Dr. Stein part, that was uncomfortable. I mean the engagement part and how much you love me. But I am glad you trusted her enough to tell her"

She stayed quiet and then I saw her coming on top of me.

"Clark what are you doing?" I said smiling.

"Well my fiancée if your reflex erection triggered by me wearing only a towel then we should try something to trigger this again"

She was kissing me all over my body standing on top of me, making gentle moves and she did it.

"I think we are getting somewhere. You are something else Clark"

And I had a reflex erection again. Just for a few seconds. After my reflex erection she got off of me and she kissed my lips and hugged me tight. We stayed there next to each other and all I could say was: "I love you Clark no matter what"

"I love you too Will Traynor. Always"

An hour later we called Dr. Stein and told him about the reflex erection and we scheduled an appointment for tomorrow. I was able to feel sexually intimate with Clark in a way just for seconds. And for a few seconds I felt my sexuality coming back actively and not just in my mind and by desire. So whatever the outcome will be I will say that again:

The most important thing is that Clark and I are connected in every other way. And we will always be soul mates and in love. Because we are meant to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**So chapter 16 is here everyone. Thank you all for your wonderful support and especially and individually each one of you: Gingerhairedbeauty, Kimmy123, vdslover1864, Tammy Rios, Craddock12, FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb, MonroesAudrey. I want also to thank all the guests that I cannot reply to. And I want to announce to all of you that there are only a few chapters away until the last chapter for the story. But don't worry. This story will be completed in a few chapters away, but the end will satisfy you. At least I hope it will. And although this story is coming to an end, I will keep up writing stories about Will Traynor and Louisa Clark. About Will and Clark as I like to say. Because their love will never end and I will always hope that we will get to see Will Traynor alive in a third book and in a second movie. Anything is possible. As long as we believe and want something or someone for real, then anything is possible. So, I hope you will enjoy this!**

Thinking of how much I love Will Traynor makes me wonder what was the purpose of my existence before him. And all I can think of is that the purpose of my existence before him was just simply to meet him. He is my destiny forever. Before him my life was an endless, dark road. But this road became full of light from the second I met him and looked at his beautiful eyes. He is the light in my life. He is my life. My heart. My soul. My soul mate. Will Traynor. And I, Louisa Clark will be forever his. No one will never replace him. Because he is the love of my life. I cannot live without Will Traynor and I don't want to.

As we were in the car heading to today's appointment with Dr Stein I can see Will lost in his thoughts.

"Hey there, are you ok?"

"Clark … I don't want you to worry about me"

"Well, this is something I can't do. I love you too much to do that Traynor. I will always be worried about you because I love you"

"And I love you too Clark"

"But, Will why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you know I am nervous about this whole situation. Dr Stein and what would the outcome would be"

"There's no situation Will for that matter. You had a reflex erection. You had another reflex erection. We are visiting Dr. Stein, a very good doctor that will tell us where to go from here. And whatever happens … Whatever the outcome will be, there's one thing that will never change or end: Our love"

"Yeah Clark. You are absolutely right. You are the only person I can talk to Clark and say just about everything. Will you pull over for a while and kiss me Clark?"

And I smiled and pulled over. I caressed his cheek and then his hair and then I pressed my lips on his and he said:

"I love you now, I will love you always"

"I will love you eternally Will"

We kissed again and I started driving and fifteen minutes later we were at Dr. Stein's office.

"Mr. Traynor, I told you you were going to have another reflex erection. So you keep trying to trigger this again" and he looked both of us and then he continued:

"And in the meantime I would like to run some tests and if these tests are positive then I will be able to give you a pill treatment Mr. Traynor. One that will be very helpful. The test results will come out next week"

"I see Dr. Stein. Ok let's do them"

Then I popped in and said:

"Wait a minute. I just have some questions if you don't mind Dr. Stein"

"No, no not at all Miss Clark. Tell me" and Will was looking at me full of love and happiness seeing how concerned I was about this treatment. About him.

"Can you explain more about these tests?"

"Well, Miss Clark we have to monitor the erections and see if we can give you Mr. Traynor this pill treatment that will allow you to become as active as possible in that area"

"Is this possible? With these pills? And if Will take these pills, will he be ok? I mean these pills … do they have side effects?"

"Clark, stay calm. We'll be fine. Just slow down and let Doctor Stein explain to us. Well Dr. Stein if you please tell us all the details as my fiancée so calmly asked you to?" he said playfully as I nodded to him and Dr. Stein smiled.

"Well I can tell you both four things: Firstly If the test results are positive then we can proceed to a pill treatment. Secondly these pills don't have any side effects. Thirdly you want these tests to be positive so I can give you the pill treatment. It will be good"

"You said three things. What's the fourth doctor?" Will said as I looked at him and Will and I were both waiting for what he had to say to us.

"Well the last thing I wanted to say to you is that you are both very lucky having each other. The way you taking care each other, it's the kind of way only true love does"

Will looked at me and said: "I am very lucky indeed Dr. Stein"

"And I am the luckiest person Dr. Stein as well" I said as I was looking deep in Will's eyes.

"Well I am glad and I can see that. Now what do you say Mr. Traynor? Shall we go in to the examining room? I'll have to take a fluid sample from you to send it to the lab. I will have the test results next week as I told you before"

"Ok Dr. Stein let's do this" Will said and I told him holding his hand:

"I will be right here" then I kissed him and five minutes later they came out of the examining room.

As we left, we came back to the annex and Will was speaking on the phone with Ritchie while I was getting undressed. Only Ritchie, Nathan and now Georgina knew about Dr. Stein. But Ritchie knew the most of details because Ritchie has been there, done that. As Will was talking very close to me I could hear him saying to Ritchie:

"Okay Ritchie as far as we know the test results are coming out next week and Dr. Stein will tell us what to do next according to the results"

"Don't worry Will. Everything will be fine. Why don't you come tomorrow in our place and we will talk more about it and also celebrate at last your engagement with Louisa"

"Ok Ritchie. I'll tell Clark and we'll see you and Amanda tomorrow"

"Ok. Bye Will"

"Bye Ritchie"

When I got undressed and put on something more comfortable I sat on his lap and said:

"Tell me what Mr. Traynor?"

"Well Mrs. Traynor to be, we are invited by Ritchie and Amanda to their place. They want to celebrate our engagement and have dinner. We will also talk about Dr. Stein. Ritchie wanted to tell me that everything will be fine"

"Okay dinner sounds great. And yes Will. Ritchie is right. Everything is going to be fine. Because I have you and you have me. Always and forever. No matter what."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Clark" and we kissed gently at first then our kiss deepened.

The next evening we went to Ritchie and Amanda's place and we had a great time. Ritchie told us that he had also the same tests which turned out to be positive and he did take the pills.

"Just tell me what the results are next week but don't worry I think there's nothing to be worried about. In fact I'm sure of it. Now may I take the chance and say I am very glad for you both Will and Louisa. May you always be as happy as I am with Amanda"

Then Amanda and Ritchie kissed and I kissed with my Will as well. We had dinner, wine, had a great time and when we got back to the annex it wasn't too late. So we asked Georgina and Nathan to come by and watch with us a movie. A movie with subtitles of course. We had great time and after the movie Will did some routine stuff with Nathan and Will updated Nathan about the tests while I did the same thing with Georgina.

"Hey mate don't worry. You two can do anything together" Nathan said to Will.

"I know Nate. And even if we can't do this, we have each other. Always" Will said as Nate squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey sis don't worry my brother and you are something else. Something great" Georgie said.

"Yes and I love him so much" I said to Georgie and then they came to us after they finished Will's routine. As they stayed there with Georgie and me, the four of us were making jokes to each other and then when it was a kind of late Georgie and Nathan left and we prepared ourselves for bed. As we were lying there and I was hugging him tight he said:

"You know what Clark? We got engaged and I want to celebrate more. I think we should do a family dinner. Both of our families gathered. I'll tell Nathan and of course Ritchie and Amanda should be there. They are all family. What do you say?"

"I say you are perfect"

"So I guess is that a yes?"

"Yep. So what do you say and do it the day after tomorrow? In our place? We'll let everyone know tomorrow"

"Sounds wonderful my bumblebee girl. Come here"

And I came closer to him and looked deep into his beautiful eyes. And then we kissed"

"You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning Traynor"

"Oh really? I think this sounds familiar. Oh wait I told you the exact same thing" he said playfully and then he continued:

"And I meant every word. You are my life Mrs. Traynor to be"

And as I was holding him tight he kissed my forehead and we drifted off to a sweet sleep. Will and I. Together always. Just like the way we are meant to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 everyone and one more chapter to go until the end. But don't worry more stories about them from me are in the process. I love them very much and once again I would like to thank you each one individually for your great reviews. So. Here we go: Kimmy123, Gingerhairedbeauty, vdslover1864, Tammy Rios, Craddock12, FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb, MonroesAudrey** , **thank you for your support so far. And also many thanks to the guests for their reviews. I am sorry I cannot reply to you my dear guests. The interest you are all showing about this story means the world to me. Thank you so much. Will and Clark will always be scored on my heart! Here is both Will and Louisa's point of view. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much I did writing it. I give you my love and I'll be back soon enough with the last chapter but not the last story about them. I hope you will enjoy this one!**

 **Will**

Clark and I are excited. Today is our engagement dinner. Our engagement that worths to be celebrated. Everyone loves me and Clark and we are so lucky that we have each other for eternity. This is more than a good life. I have everything I ever wanted. True love and I won't let this wheelchair speaking in my head telling me that I have to let go and go to Dignitas. In fact Dignitas is a word that I won't think or discuss ever again.

Everyone is here tonight and as far as I can tell, I love my life. In fact I am sure of it. The dinner was great and everyone were constantly saying how happy they are for us getting married. Little Tommy jumped on my lap and then on Clark's arms yelling: "Yeah, Uncle Will and Auntie Lou and I will be your little groom" meaning he wanted to be best man. We were so moved by the little man. As the dinner ended –the dinner that we had outside in the garden because the weather was exquisite and the sky was clear and full of stars- everyone left and there was just me and Clark outside.

"Hey you, it was nice today, wasn't it?"

"It was great Clark"

"Yeah it was. Ok shall we go inside my fiancée?" She said caressing my hair.

"No, wait Clark"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just want to sit here for a while with you. I don't want to go in yet. I just want to be a man who's looking at the stars with his fiancée"

And as she heard that, she sat on my lap ready to shed tears and placed her hands around my neck and said:

"I love you so much Will Traynor. You saved me in so many ways the day I met you and the day you decided to say: Go to hell Switzerland"

And then I smiled and said:

"Yes Switzerland is off the table Clark, forever. Because this, the moments with you are heaven. So yes: Go to hell Switzerland. And I don't want us to talk about that place ever again"

"Fine by me Mr. Perfect"

"Come here" I said smiling and then we kissed and we stayed there under the stars together. Because she is everything to me. And I am everything to her. Because we are meant to be. Together. Will Traynor and Louisa Clark.

 **Louisa**

I told Treena about everything. When we were at the kitchen with Georgina serving the dessert, I told her about Dr. Stein and the situation.

"Oh my God Lou. Sis, you and Will have my total support and don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone else. And I'm so glad you and Will had Nathan, Georgina and Ritchie to confide in. I am so sorry I am not here often. I am spending the most of the days at university. Oh come here" and Treena hugged me and then she turned to Georgina and said:

"Thank you Georgina for supporting my sister as much as you support Will"

"Non sense Treena. We are a family all of us. I love Will and Lou. So there is no need for you to thank me"

Then Treena hugged Georgie too and then we had a group hug. We went outside afterwards with the dessert, Will's favorite, and then as everyone left the garden where the dinner took place, -and it was a great dinner with so much love and fun- ,I stayed there with my Will looking at the stars and as we were kissing, me on his lap with my hands around his neck, we promised we would never talk about Switzerland ever again. Then I told him about Treena:

"Will, I also told Treena about Dr. Stein. Well, not the actual details. I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for you. She was very supportive and she won't tell a thing"

"Of course she was supportive Clark. And we've talked about this. Whatever the test results will be, the only thing that matters, is you and me."

And as the days were passing by, we were trying to trigger the reflex erections for Will and most of the times, we did ... And today the day has come for us to find out the results from the fluid sample that Doctor Stein took from Will last week. Today we will find out if Will can take the pills that might help him become as active as possible in that area. But even if he take the pills, we are not sure that we will be able to have 100% sexual pleasure. To be 100% active, but these pills will be helpful. Every case and every body is different. But as we both say: The most important thing is that we have each other, no matter what. So as we were ready to leave for Dr. Stein's office and find out the results, he said to me right there, in the middle of the corridor in our annex:

"Louisa Clark, I love you and I don't want to spend much longer not be married with you"

And then as I was ready to shed tears I said to him:

"And I feel exactly the same Will Traynor. I want to marry you as soon as possible"

And I run and sat on his lap and he told me:

"Then let's get married next month. What do you say?"

"I say yes. And I love you Will"

"And I love you Clark. If you only knew how much I love you"

"I do. You love me as much as I love you"

And then we kissed and we were smiling full of happiness, me placing my forehead against his and looking straight at his gorgeous eyes with my hands around his neck, while he kissed gently my nose and then my lips.

Then we headed to Dr. Stein's office, but whatever he would tell us the only thing that matters is that Will and I, we have each other forever. No matter what. Our love is beyond everything.

Because we are meant to be!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok look at that. Six months have passed since the first chapter. And I am so moved and so touched because this is the last chapter for this story. But it won't be my last story about them. And I want to thank each one of you for the great support so far: ninewood, Kimmy123, Gingerhairedbeauty, vdslover1864, Tammy Rios , Craddock12, FanFicFan305, Emberx1989, rapunzelclayre, indyjb, MonroesAudrey. Also many thanks to all the guests that I cannot reply to unfortunately. It is so important for me that you embraced this story and loved this story. So thanks again all of you for reading and reviewing. Thank you all of you that will review in the future and before chapter 18 I would like to say my feelings. About Will and Clark and about Will's return in a third book and in a second movie. Yeap it's probably too long for you to read but it wasn't too long for me to write. I could write eternally about them. And I will keep up writing stories of course ABOUT THEM. WILL AND LOU. WILL AND CLARK. So, here are my thoughts and then comes chapter 18. Thank you all and I hope you will enjoy ! I LOVE THEM!**

 **A few words from the author maria190**

 **I just wanted to say that Will is perfect and he must return in a second movie and in a third book. So these are my thoughts :**

I can't even describe how deep in my heart I have Will and Clark. Because **Me Before You** is not just a movie to me. **Me Before You** is not just a book to me. And I strongly believe that Will shouldn't go to Dignitas after all. And even if he did go to Dignitas as described in the movie and in the book, he loves Clark so deeply and she loves him too. And their love is beyond physical death. Because their souls are one forever. And they will always be together. As Will said to her in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". Because even if Will did go to Dignitas his soul didn't die. He didn't die. And that's why these two will always be together. No matter what. They are soul mates.

And I write stories about them because I want to show how their life could be if Will didn't do what he planned in Switzerland. Because they are supposed and meant to be together. And they will always be together. And I truly hope that someday we will see Will returning in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained: The fact that he did do what he planned in Switzerland as they showing in the end of the movie and in the end of the first book and the events in the second book could all be explained as Will's or Clark's or someone else's of the characters imagination of what would have happened if Will would do what he planned in Switzerland.

Come on guys we never saw a funeral, we never saw his body. We just read and saw that he just went to Swiss. Went. And that he was in that bed with Clark where they were both so in love in that bed and then he asked her to call his parents in. So when his parents came in we don't know what happened. Millions of things could have happened. And we never read his point of view in the book. I really wanted his point of view in the book. But even if there was a funeral scene and a body in the movie and in the book it could also be Will's imagination and his version of what would have happened if he would do what he planned in Switzerland. He could change his mind at any point even when they were on Mauritius with Clark, or before that , when they started to be close with Clark and do all that stuff together , or even the last minute the day they were in Switzerland. The point is that when he changes his mind he starts to imagine what could life be after Switzerland and that's how we can explain the events in the end of the first book and the end of the movie and the events of the second book. Or he first imagined how life could be after Switzerland and then he changed his mind. In any case the events from the end of the first book and the events from the end of the movie and the second book can be explained. I love Will. You see? This can happen. His future return.

But it can also be Lou's or someone else's of the characters version and imagination of what would have happened. Fine by me as long as it turns out that he didn't do it. And guys, the titles Me Before You and After You , both have the word **You** which refers to Will.

It's ALL about Lou and HIM. So some more examples of my imagination of how Will's return could be explained: The crown prosecution announcement before the epilogue in Me Before You book could easily written before Will go to Swiss with already an afterwards date after what would happen in Switzerland and was written according to Will's and his parents' wishes {his parents' wishes I mean the part where their separation and Camilla's resignation from her work is mentioned. They could have decided before Will would go there that if and when he would do that, Camilla would resign and they would separate}.

But considering that Will didn't do it after all we can leave out the crown prosecution service announcement as they left it out anyway in the first movie and it was mentioned only in the first book. And also other things that were in the book as well were not in the first movie. And now as for Clark reading his letter in Paris …. Well that letter was written by Will before the Switzerland date and it was supposed to be delivered to Clark as it was planned to, because no one knew that Will would change his mind. And the letter arrived to Clark and she reads it and she cries because it's a letter full of love for her from Will.

So she reads it and when she goes to buy Papillons Extreme then she could have gone meet Will afterwards in Paris where Will awaits for her to show her Paris and until he meets her he is somewhere in Paris with Nathan who is helping him with his wheelchair -I know Will said to Clark in the castle scene that his wheelchair won't charge in a French socket but they could find a way and a proper charging socket- or she could have gone in Paris and Will waited for her in London because he wanted for her to see Paris and she kept the letter when it arrived to her and opened it there in Paris because Will wanted to open it there in that cafe. Or another possibility is that after he changed his mind, Lou doesn't go to Paris at all but she stills reads the letter because it was already written for her. And the sure fact is that they will move in together. A million of examples that can explain Will's return. Bottom line: there are many ways to explain Will's return in a second movie and in a third book. And as I said before : Will or someone else could be imagining life if Will do what he plans in Switzerland.

In the movie Georgina, the scene where Will helps out Lou in the maze and then their talk after that when he tells her his fears and she told him holding his hand what happened that night with these men at the maze, the tattoo scene, the wine taste scene, the part where Lou moves in with Will, the part that Patrick tipped off the news to the reporters about Will's decision for Switzerland, the broader "right to die argument" when she refers to other "right to die cases" that where in the news and the message board that Lou joins for people with spinal injuries searching for ways to convince Will to change his mind about Switzerland, when Camilla goes to find Lou and asks her to come back at the annex, Will's mother perspective and Will's father mistress are scenes that were left out but they were in the book.

Also other changes were made. In the book Lou except from the shave she also gives Will a haircut but in the movie Clark doesn't give him a haircut. She comes at the annex while he is with Nathan and sees his new haircut. When she shaves him in the movie he says that his mother will be so happy but Lou says they won't let that put them off , but in the book before Lou cuts his hair she said that his mom will be happy and he said they won't let that put them off.

In the book Louisa listens the talk that Georgina and Camilla have and accidentally finds out about Switzerland, but in the movie Louisa listens Steven and Camilla talking and accidentally finds out about Switzerland. In the book Clark is changing clothes at the annex and Will and Nathan say their opinion on what she is going to wear to the concert that she and Will are going and Will picks the red dress and tells her to take off the jacket and the scarf . But in the movie Clark is already dressed and she comes to the annex with the red dress and Will tells her to take off the scarf. Also when they are in that bed in Switzerland in the movie Louisa asks Will to tell her something good and he sings to her the Molahonkey song as she did for him that night with the snow when he was ill and he asked her to tell him something good.

But in the book Will asked her in that bed in Switzerland to tell him something good and then she told him the story about two people, about them - she says two people that they shouldn't have met but all she means is that they didn't expect to meet each other because they were so different, but as it turns out they are the same because they are soul mates - and she says that they didn't like each other at first – well they thought they didn't like each other - and she said that they are the only people in the world that can understand each other. And they are. So as these changes made from book to movie and some scenes where left out completely from the movie, then this can happen in the future: Will's return in a third book and in a second movie. And his return can be explained.

Will can be brought back. I believe that and I will continue writing stories about them. About Will and Lou. Will and Clark as I like to call them more. Then maybe Will could meet his daughter that he didn't know he had. That is something that Will could find out in many ways. His daughter's existence is the only think that can be used from the second book . And he will marry Clark and they will have their kids and he can be a great father for the daughter he never knew he had and for his kids with his true love, Louisa Clark. As Clark can be a great mother for her kids with her true love, Will Traynor and for Will's daughter as well. Or Will's daughter that he never knew he had with an old girlfriend of his before his accident, can be left out. It's Will's and Louisa's story. Will is perfect. And even if Will and Clark could not make love or kids they can still get married and be happy in a third book and in a second movie.

And one other important thing: The fact that in both movie and book version we saw that Will went to Swiss and according to the movie and the book did what he planned –something that we didn't actually saw, we just saw him there - doesn't mean he wasn't happy with Clark. On the contrary. His happiness started the day he met her. The day that they both fell in love with each other. Clark is the love of his life and he is the love of her life.

The joy Will feels when he sees that she liked the movie with subtitles. That night in Will's room with the snow where he asked her to tell him something good and that's when he finds out about the bumblebee tights and he loves her so much that he makes her the bumblebee tights a present for her birthday. The scene where she is shaving him. He is so handsome. The scene where Clark shows up in front of Will in the movie with the red dress, the scene where they are in the concert and his face when he understands how much Clark loves the concert and then when they are in the car and they stay there because he just wants to be a man who's been to a concert with a girl in a red dress. His girl. His love. The picnic scene in the movie where he says that he'll come on her birthday dinner. The way Will is jealous in the book when Clark tells him that she decided to move in with Patrick and the way Will is jealous in the movie when Patrick kisses Lou in front of him on her birthday dinner. Will's and Lou's happiness when he gave Lou the bumblebee tights on her birthday. The castle scene when she tells her about Paris.

Oh the way he looks at her at the wedding reception while she is sitting on his lap and the way he tells her to move closer because she smells fantastic. The flirting and the words they exchange. The phrase: "You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning" . The way he looks at her and the way she looks at him telling him to go somewhere, anywhere in the world with her, just the two of them and the way he sighs looking at her. And the way he looks at her when he responds "ok" to her. The happiness they feel and the way Will laughs and Clark cheers when they run outside both on Will's wheelchair on the way to the hotel leaving Alicia and Rupert's wedding reception. The scene when he is in hospital with pneumonia and Clark is there for him.

The kiss scene in the movie that stormy night and the way he tells her to leave the shutters open because he wants to see the storm and the ocean outside. He says he wants to see it. The way he looks at her and he smiles while she is standing next to the shutter looking at the storm. The way he looks at her when she is making his bed position more comfortable and then he says to her not to go back to her room tonight . And they both smile and he is looking at her while she lies down next to him with her hand touching his arm and the way they are both looking at the storm and the way Will looks at her while she is looking outside next to him. Everything were perfect that stormy night with the ocean and the storm view in front of them. The way they are looking at each other and the way they are so close as they are about to start their kiss. With all the lightning and the atmosphere when the power is off while they are kissing, with Clark's hand now on Will's chest. The way they both smile after their kiss. That smile is the smile of true love.

The way he tells her that she can do anything after she tells him that she can't do scuba diving. His happiness when he sees afterwards how happy Clark is doing scuba diving. And let me mention that in his book version letter he says to Clark that her face after the scuba diving told him everything and that there's a hunger in her. A fearlessness that she kept buried. His smile when Clark dances in front of him that night on the beach under the stars and the way they are both in pain when they discuss about Switzerland. The love that they have in their eyes. They are meant for each other. Oh so many scenes from the movie and the book.

Will teaches Clark so many things. Even in his letter he shows how much he loves her. But when he tells her in that letter to don't think of him too often because he doesn't want her getting sad, - Getting sad is used in the movie letter version and I don't want to think of you getting all maudlin is used in the book version letter - well this isn't possible. Because it's impossible for her not to think of him every single day as it is impossible for him not to think of her every single day. So he gives us the fact by his words that as I said, his soul will watching Clark and he will be with her and she will be with him. Forever. Of course guys because when a body goes it doesn't mean that the person goes. He is alive. They did all that stuff together and he went to that trip with her and they had such a good time in that hotel that night after Alicia's and Rupert's wedding. And the job at the castle for Bernard … The bank account that Will set up for her with Michael Lawler. Will wanted for Clark to put herself first for once and not worry about her family. Because he wanted for her to live life. To live boldly. He did that, all of that for her. Because that's how much he loves her. And Clark did all that stuff with him, went to that trip with him, searched things that could made him want to live life again because she also wanted him to live life again. To change his mind about Swiss. That's how much she loves him.

And the description of the movie and the book that say that Will did what he planned to in Switzerland was because he was too exhausted and in pain and because he kept thinking of how he used to be before his accident and was athletic and he thought Clark would be trapped because of the wheelchair but Clark didn't care about the wheelchair and that chair shouldn't define Will.

So he didn't decide to go to Swiss because he wasn't happy with her. Because these six months were the best for him in his entire life and as for Clark too. The best months in her life. Oh and in his letter he says to her how much he loves her. And she loves him too. Because they are in love and their love is true and they will always be together. Because I will tell what he said in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". They will always be together. And the fact that in the movie and in the book he didn't change his mind about Swiss doesn't mean that Clark isn't the love of his life . Because she is. And Will is the love of her life. And they will always be together. And I wish he would change his mind. But even if he didn't they will always be together and he is alive even if his body gave in. His soul and Will as a person are still present.

Even if Clark would decide to get married –something I don't think she would do but even if she did Will is her love- someday years after Will did what he planned in Switzerland, no one would be like Will. He would be just a person that passed from Louisa's life. No one could replace the love of her life. Will Traynor. And no one could ever offer her more than Will Traynor can offer her because simply you only get one true love in your life. And for Clark, this love is Will Traynor. As for Will the only love of his life is Louisa Clark. And I would like to see them getting married and having kids and Will not let himself defined by this wheelchair. As he said to her in the book that what happened that night in the maze with these men, she shouldn't let that night define her. So I would really like to see him not let this chair define him. Because he is a real man. A perfect man despite the wheelchair.

And Clark loves his perfection. The man he is. And he loves Clark and the woman she is. He was uncomfortable eating in front of other people but he went to Lou's birthday and he ate in front of everyone with Clark feeding him. He did that for her and I think because he was feeling comfortable with her family. Because the sure thing is that he was feeling comfortable with Lou. He was a bitter man after his accident and when she came he began laughing. Really laughing and he became more social. So Will doesn't have to let that chair define him. He was uncomfortable eating in front of others and he was constantly thinking of how he used to be before the accident.

And he loves Clark so much that he worries about all the things she can't do when he is getting ill sometimes. But that's the point. He loves her so much that cares for that but what he has to understand is that Lou doesn't care about enjoying life without him. And she tries to change his mind about Switzerland because they can enjoy life despite the wheelchair. Because she wants him and she wants to be there in every difficulty in his health. She stands by him as he stands by her. Because enjoying life is being with the love of your life. She became a woman that showed her potential. The potential that Will saw in her. He said to Clark that we only get one life and it's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. She became a whole new person because of him. The person she was hiding deep inside and that Will helped her stop hiding. And Will stopped being bitter because she makes him happy. And even in his letter he says that there's not much that makes him happy anymore but she does. So that's why Will should be brought back in a second movie and in a third book. Because he is so in love and happy with her as she is with him. And as he became happy from the moment she walked into his life he can also stop worrying about things that Clark won't be able to do if he gets ill, or worrying eating in front of others.

And if others make comments then these others have the problem. Like in the movie when they went to the dance floor in the wedding and some old people were making comments. Or in the horse riding when some girls were making comments for Will in the book version. They have the problem. Not Will. And let me mention that also the horse riding scene was different from book to movie. And also not all words from the letter in the book were said in the letter in the movie version. And the phrases "your sweet smile" and "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way" were only in the movie letter. But in the movie letter version we got how much he loves her as we got it in the book version letter and that is the important thing. So they can make one more change and bring Will back in the future. His return can be explained. So as he stopped being bitter and he ate before Lou's family then he can also stop worrying about Clark being trapped with him because of the wheelchair. On the contrary. Clark is liberated and happy because of him and his love for her. And he is liberated too and happy because of her and her love for him.

I would also like to mention that in the movie when Clark is devastated in her room after the trip in Mauritius, her dad tells her to call them. Because of course she wants to be there and he wants her there of course . They want each other more than anything. But in the book when Clark is devastated there's a message in the phone machine from Camilla telling that Clark must call her. And Clark does because she desperately wants to see Will and when she does Camilla tells her to be there and booked her a flight to go. And of course she does. She goes to her Will. Will is expecting his Clark.

So Will Traynor must not let that chair define him. Because he is perfect and he can give her everything as she can give him everything. As Mary Rawlinson said to Clark about Will in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding reception : "You take care of him. He's a good one". They are soul mates and that's why I hope and pray that someday Will's character will be brought back in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained as I described above. Or they can come up with another explanation. It doesn't matter which one explanation of all of them. As long as they bring Will's character back. So …. Thank you all for this journey. I will keep up writing stories about Will and Clark. They will always be together and they will always be scored on my heart. So here comes the last chapter for this story. Chapter 18. Will's point of view. I hope you will enjoy! And I am so overwhelmed.

Will and Clark always scored on my heart. I cross my fingers and pray that Will's character will return in a third book and in a second movie. Sam Claflin and Emilia Clarke are great and I would like them to reprise their characters. The message for the readers and the viewers in the book and the movie was the right for someone's choice. For Will's choice. And Clark was there for him in Switzerland . Him, Will Traynor that gave Lou six magical months where she lived more than she ever lived in her whole life. And she managed to make him so happy. They give everything to each other and these six months is only the beginning for them. Because even in both cases, where Will don't or does change his mind about Switzerland, their love will never end. It started right that day when they met. I just hope and pray that Will's choice will turn out to be the one that he decides to change his mind about Switzerland in a second movie and in a third book. Because the movie and the book about Will and Lou have one other major message : Their love, their love that is epic and eternal . Forever . I love them so much. I hope you will enjoy this. True love never ends. Will and Lou will never end ! They will always be together !

Because they are meant to be !

 **Chapter 18**

So this is it. A wheelchair is just a wheelchair. Nothing less, nothing more. And I am Will Traynor, who is loved by Louisa Clark so much as I love her so much. Forever. And now the results are here and Dr. Stein told us as we were in his office :

"I have good news Miss Clark, Mr Traynor. You can take the pills Mr Traynor"

And I took the treatment but we decided that our parents would not know. There was no need to. It would be uncomfortable. Besides me and Clark, the only ones who knew about the treatment were Nathan, Treena, Georgina, Ritchie and Amanda. So I am taking the pills for a month now and today it's the day of our wedding. One month after Dr. Stein told us the results. This is it. Our wedding is happening. We decided to get married outside in the garden. Our families, our friends, Ritchie , Amanda and Nathan were all there.

There are also some things that happened during the last month. Georgie and Nathan are dating and I still remember when they told us and how nervous they both were. But we couldn't be happier for them . Ritchie, Amanda and Nathan are also family of course. And Treena is dating Robert, whom she met at her college and now the four couples, we are all going out in together.

So here I am next to my best men Nathan, Ritchie, Robert and little Tommy of course. Our families looking at us and are so proud and I suddenly see the brides maids coming : Georgina , Treena and Amanda. And now I see her. My bumblebee Clark. My Clark, in her white dress with little bumblebees on it and I am so overwhelmed from her beauty. So, as she leans over and kisses my cheek I say:

"You are perfect Clark"

"And you are perfect Will. So handsome"

So as the priest started the ceremony and we exchanged our vows and we put our wedding rings, she sat on my lap and we kissed. Everyone were clapping and congratulating and Robert along with Nathan and Ritchie and little Tommy were whistling. And the ladies were cheering. And as she was still on my lap she told me:

"You are my life and I love you"

"And I love you. You are my fresh air Clark"

And then the wedding party started and we danced just like that day in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding and as she is on my lap I say:

"I will tell this again. You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning"

"And you Will Traynor are the only thing that makes me feel alive"

Everyone were looking at us and then they joined us in the dancing floor. It was time for Clark to throw the flower bouquet and she did it while she was sitting on my lap. And Amanda found her hand holding the bouquet.

As the party was over we are now in our bed. Our first night as husband and wife and as I said it's been exactly a month I've been taking the pills. So far we haven't been able to make love but my reflex erections are increasing and tonight we would try and see what happens. So as she stands before me I am in bed with my wedding tuxedo and she starts taking off her wedding dress and then she starts undresses me while she is kissing me. And I could feel so much passion and pleasure and she could feel it too. We made plenty of stuff that were enough to make us feel intimate. No we didn't have the sexual intimacy that I could give her with no problem before my accident. I didn't got inside her body. Not this night. But the stuff we did were enough for us to feel pleasure. To enjoy each other. And we made love because we could feel our feelings . So technically we didn't managed it 100% but basically, we felt so much pleasure. The pills are working and are helpful but we don't know if our sexual intimacy will expand. But all I know is I can feel pleasure which I thought I couldn't and this treatment helps.

Ritchie took the pills and he can have 100% pleasure . He can be sexually intimate. And I will keep getting that pills as long as Dr. Stein tells me to and I hope that someday I will be as able as Ritchie is in that area . But even if I don't get there, that's ok. I already have pleasure with Clark. These pills are already working and we found ways to satisfy each other in that area. And all that matters is our love. No matter what. We are soul mates. And I am the love of her life and she is the love of my life.

As we are in bed and she has her head on my chest I say:

"So, married"

"Married and this …. was great"

"And you don't mind if these pills won't help any longer? If this is what we can do in that area?"

"No I don't mind, because you are great. You make me feel like a woman. You always do and you are a true man Will Traynor"

"It was great for me too. I didn't think that I would have the slightest pleasure after my accident. But I had reflex erections and tonight was great even if it wasn't technically a 100%"

"It was to me"

"Yeah and to me too. And all that matters is that I have you Clark"

" And you will always have me Will. And all that matters is that I have you. I love you"

"You will always have me Clark. I love you too"

And then we drifted off to a sweet sleep smiling and happier than ever.

So, a day after the wedding, today, I talked to Ritchie and he told me they decided with Amanda to get married in two months. I will be best man along with Tommy, Nathan and Robert. And of course Georgie, Treena and Clark will be Amanda's bridesmaids. We also decided to go to our honeymoon. We are leaving in a week and we are prepared as Nathan told Clark how to manage my medical care a million times. We wanted to be just the two of us. Plus Nathan had a friend that is a nurse where we are going. And the place that we picked for our honeymoon is Maldives. We will be off for ten days and Clark was fully prepared by Nathan if anything would happen that she could manage it. But our time will be great. I know it. So as we are at the airport I can't do anything but just this. Actually I told that as aloud as I could:

"You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning Clark"

And as everyone were looking at us Clark is smiling and then she jumps on my lap and says as aloud as she could:

"And you are the only thing that makes me feel alive. I love you Will Traynor. My husband"

And we were still saying out aloud these:

"And I love you too my bumblebee girl. My wife. Louisa Clark Traynor"

Then everyone were smiling and then we were both saying with happiness:

"We just got married and I am the luckiest woman on earth" Clark said and I added:

"And I am the luckiest man on earth" and we kissed and the whole airport was clapping and congratulating us. Then as everyone got back to their places she said to me:

"You're stuck with me Will Traynor"

"And I am so glad I am. I love you Louisa Clark Traynor"

"And I love you my Will"

And then we kissed and we got lost in each other's eyes and lips…

We got back from our honeymoon and we had a great time. Nothing happened with my health and we are ready to start living together as a married couple. And we are happy. As for the results from Dr. Stein's treatment … we are still in the same level but ….. it's a great level. Because even if we won't be able to have 100% sexual intimacy, we have pleasure by finding ways and doing plenty of stuff that can bring that pleasure. We don't know yet and I still have the treatment, but , whatever happens I know as Clark knows that, our love and our feelings are the most important . And when I get health problems SHE IS ALWAYS THERE and we are getting through all the times I get ill because we have each other. Because we are strong.

Louisa Clark and Will Traynor connected in every way

Will and Clark Forever

Because we are meant to be


End file.
